Circumstance and Desire
by GhostKiss
Summary: When Kurt Hummel is hospitalized, the entire Glee club is forced to come together and deal with the situation, each other, and themselves. Especially Noah Puckerman, who must deal with his most dark internal feelings and desires.   10 Chapter Series
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Circumstance

Hi there! I am ACR, and I will be your author for this fanfic.

Before we get started, let me just clear this up. Circumstance and Desire is a PUCK/KURT fanfic. While I'll also be mingling into some other ships, that is the main storyline. If you don't like the ship, don't read the fic, please.

The idea of the fic came to me and I thought it'd be fun. Its just something for me to work on, really. My first fanfic, I'm sure it wont be too amazing. And I know, I have a weird writing style.

**Setting up the scene**: Circumstance and Desire takes place during the summer between the Glee clubs senior and junior year. But I'll let the rest play out for you.

This particular chapter is really short (shorter then the other chapters will be) and is more of an prologue.

I hope you enjoy it!

Glee and its Characters are (c) Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>The sun in Lima, Ohio didn't seem to exist that fateful day in June. The swollen clouds darkened the sky, and threatened to burst down upon the seemingly harmless small town, if the occasional clap of ear-deafening thunder wasn't already an indicator of a rainy day.<p>

_So much for summer_ Puck thought to himself as he leaned on the door of his truck and stared up into the looming mass. His folded arms tightened around himself, bringing back a familiar feeling he wasn't fond of.

It had started two days ago, exactly a week after school at McKinley High School had released. Puckerman woke up feeling almost disastrous. His chest was tight, and an inkling in the corner of his being was whispering that something wasn't quite right. It had lasted all that morning, and bothered him so much he needed to get away from it. He remembered picking up his phone and searching for the name of his best friend in his contacts. _Finn_. He hit 'call' and pressed it to his ear, listening.

It rang once.

It rang again.

It rang three more times, and went to voice mail. Puck remembered how the feeling in his chest tightened. Finn almost _always_ answered his phone.

In the few days that followed, Puck had called Finn so many times and sent him so many texts, he started feeling like a desperate girlfriend or something. But Finn never answered, which made Puck so uneasy it almost made him sick. Something was clearly wrong, though he didn't know what. He had called Quinn, but she didn't know what was wrong. Even Rachel was stumped (and clearly more then a little angry at the fact her boyfriend wasn't answering her calls).

Now as Puck sat under the cloudy sky in the parking lot of Breadstix, he still couldn't add anything up. He probably had nothing to worry about. Maybe Finn had lost his phone, which made perfect sense because he was such an idiot...

"Puckerman," A familiar arrogant voice sounded. Noah tilted his head in time to see Santana coming towards him, her regular panties in a twist, "Lets go. I gots to get my FOOD on."

The two walked into Breadstix and found their regular booth. Puck huffed to himself and looked at the dark haired girl across from him.

"So, why did you invite me to come eat with you?" Santana smiled devilishly at him, "Are you trying to hook up or something?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "No one else wants to hang out, so I figured I might as well have some company."

She pouted, "Why didn't you invite _Lauren?_ Aren't you two, like, a thing?" She shuddered dramatically.

Puck played with the fork in his hands, "I don't know if we are dating. She sends me so many weird signals."

Santana eyed him. His face was different then usual. He looked like he hadn't slept well. And he wasn't acting nearly as flirty and sarcastic as usual. _Is something wrong?_ She barely had time to open her mouth to ask when the waiter approached them. The thought was pushed to the back of her mind as she began to order, consumed with hunger.

Puck sighed and let Santana order for him. _Why did I invite Santana here anyway? Oh yeah. Because everyone else is busy all the time._

True enough, Mike and Tina were always together doing Asian things, so he didn't bother to call them. Oddly enough, Sam and Mercedes always seemed to be able to dodge every opportunity to hang out. Brittany didn't even know how to work a phone. Although they had a _kid_ together, it seemed like Quinn was constantly avoiding him. Him and Lauren always seemed to be fighting. Rachel was too annoying. Artie was busy. Finn wasn't answering his phone. So all that left was Santana. Right?

He felt like he was missing someone.

"I know how you feel about not knowing your relationship deal," Santana said, "I haven't talked to Karofsky since we got out of school."

Puck made a disgusted noise, "Gross, are you still ON that? He's such a... well, he's a douche."

Santana's bitch-face faltered for a moment. Her train of thought suddenly on Brittany. Before school ended, Brittany had said she loved her. And yet Santana still felt so in-the-friend-zone it was unbelievable.

"You okay?" Puck raised an eyebrow. "You looked almost sad there for a second."

"Shut up, I'm fine." Her scowl returned, "I just think relationships are pointless is all."

"Agreed." Puck smiled as their appetizer arrived. But. as the food was put down, a sudden bad feeling lurched in his stomach. Outside, lightening flashed. And in his pocket, his cell phone started ringing.

Santana started stuffing her face and Puck pulled out his phone, answering it and pressing it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He said, his voice cracking a little.

"Hey dude." Finn's voice flowed from the phone. It sent shivers down Pucks spine. It was monotoned and emotionless, and extremely tired sounding.

"Man, did you lose your phone? I've been calling your for days!"

"Gay." Santana sing-songed, making Puck throw a breadstick at her.

"No, I didn't lose it. I've been a little... preoccupied. Sorry I didn't pick up." Finn said, his voice sounding a little less dead then before.

"Its fine. Is everything okay?"

Silence, and then "No. I mean, yes. Everything is fine now. But it wasn't... Are you alone?"

Puck bit his lip, glancing at Santana across the table, figuring it was a safe lie, "Yes."

"Okay," Finn breathed, "I've been in the hospital for the past three days."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Not for me."

Puck raised his eyebrow, "Huh?"

Finn released a shuddering sigh, "Kurt. Kurt is in the hospital."

"_What?_" Puck nearly stood up with shock and surprise. Santana stopped eating and stared at him, a worried expression coming over her face.

"He's fine reall-"

"What the hell happened?" Puck demanded.

"Some guys... We don't know who... The ganged up on him... They beat him up pretty badly but-"

"I will find them! I will _end_ them!"

"Puck, calm down. Kurt is gonna be fine. He's mostly just shaken up."

"This isn't okay. Its Kurt!"

"Whats going on?" Santana said loudly, looking half-worried and half-annoyed.

"Who was that? Aren't you alone?" Finn almost yelled through the phone.

"Shut up, dude. I'm coming to the hospital." Puck said finally.

"Fi- FINE! But Puck! Puckerman. Listen dude. You can NOT tell anyone. Keep this to yourself. I don't want to worry anyone else. The only reason I'm telling you is because... I'm kinda freaked out. And I need someone to talk to, okay?"

"I'm on my way." Puck hung up the phone and stood up, heading for the door.

"Hey!" Santana chased after him. He turned around and got out his wallet, shoving money in her hand.

"Look, Santana," He looked her in the eyes, "I need to go. Here's the money, pay for the food. I promise I will explain to you later."

Her eyes looked angry, and almost scared. But she nodded. With that, he turned and headed for the door. Out and into the rain, to his truck. To drive to the hospital to what was awaiting him.


	2. Chapter 2: New Tides

Hey you guys, it's me again, ACR, for another Chapter!

You guys really liked it! I got so many e-mails I HAD to come back!

Anyways, here it is, the first real chapter! I'll try to write more and more as I have time.

I apologize in advance if anything I write in this chapter and following chapters offends the Klainers who read. I'm personally a huge fan of Klaine! I just really enjoy Puckurt in headcanon.

**Enjoy!**

Glee and its Characters are © Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>The double doors peeled open and Puck walked into the hospital lobby. It was familiar to him by this point, having broken so many bones between football and just jumping off things without thinking. He hated the way it smelled. Too clean, especially when one considered how many people had probably died in there.<p>

Almost immediately he saw Rachel standing in the waiting room. She was wearing a puke-green sweater and he wondered why she wore such nasty clothes.

As Puck approached her, she saw him and forced a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel's voice rose to the high pitch he found extremely annoying, "Did Finn call you?"

"_No,_" he rolled his eyes, "I just come to the hospital sometimes because I enjoy pain and death. Of course Finn called me."

"No need to be rude, I was just asking." Her voice trailed off and her eyes lit up. Puck followed her gaze to see that her tall boyfriend was approaching them.

If Finn sounded bad over the phone, he looked ten times worse in person. His face was pale and he had dark half-circles under his eyes. Stubble was weirdly placed all over his face and his clothes looked frayed and dirty. He approached them sadly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Rachel ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and let out a shuddering sigh. He pressed his lips into her hair and kissed her head. They stood there in tight embrace for what felt like way too long, until Puck had to clear his throat to remind them he was there.

They let go and stood away from each other awkwardly.

"You smell bad, dude," Puck frowned, "Have you showered?"

"No, I haven't been home yet," he almost smiled and raised an eyebrow, "What about you? You're all wet."

"It's raining outside! Maybe you should go stand in it!" Puck frowned.

"Enough chit chat," Rachel breathed, "We need to discuss the reason we're here."

Finn shook his head and walked towards a secluded area of the waiting room. The two followed, and all of them sat down. Rachel leaned in closer to talk.

"What happened?" her voice was a whisper, "What happened to Kurt?"

Finn looked between the two of their intent eyes for a moment before sighing and putting his face in his hands. Rachel stroked her fingers through his hair and Puck sat back watching and waiting for him to say something.

"It all started two nights ago. Me and Burt were sitting in the living room, and Kurt came downstairs all dressed up saying he was going to a party. It was so random and out of the blue. So of course, Burt had to ask every detail about the party. When he found out there was gonna be alcohol there and Kurt was going with Blaine, he freaked out. And then they started arguing. And Kurt was just like, 'I'm not a child' and totally just left!" Finn looked exasperated, "And so we waited for him to come home, but he didn't. So at like three in the morning I went out looking for him, until I finally found his car a few blocks away. But Kurt wasn't in his car."

When Finn stopped talking, Rachel wrapped her hands around his and locked eyes with him, "Go on." She said confidently.

He faked a smile, "I searched for another hour at least until Burt called me. Apparently someone had found Kurt unconscious in an alley and took him to the hospital. So I met up with them and we came here and we've been here ever since."

"What was the damage?" Puck asked quietly.

"A broken rib, black eye, a few more fractured bones. Luckily nothing unfixable, but it obviously shook him up. They beat him up for being… you know, gay. The worst part is, he was drunk at the time so he doesn't remember who they were or what they looked like, just that there were three of them."

"Did you call Blaine?" Rachel wondered abruptly.

Finn shook his head, "No. Kurt told us not to."

"I should kick Blaine's ass!" Puck growled and started trembling, "Why wasn't he with him? Why didn't he protect him!"

Rachel put her hand on Pucks shoulder, "Please calm down. I'm sure Blaine will already feel bad."

"They broke up," Finn announced, leaning back into his chair, "I don't know the details. But apparently they fought at the party and broke up. That's why he wasn't there and that's why Kurt told us not to call him."

The group became silent.

"They… They broke up?" Rachel's eyes were wide in shock, "I didn't think that would ever happen."

"Me neither but it did."

"Look, we can sit here and bullshit all day," Puck stood up, "But I'd rather go see him. Can we see him or not?"

Finn and Rachel stood up, "We can, but he's sleeping. So let's just… be quiet okay?"

The three teenagers walked through the empty hospital halls and up a few flights of stairs. The walk seemed to last forever, especially in the silence. Puck wondered what was awaiting them in that hospital room, and if he would be able to handle it. Just thinking about anyone hurting Kurt made Pucks blood boil.

Finn stopped in front of a door. It looked just like every other door in the hospital, except behind this one was an injured friend. It felt weird to Puck, to have to worry about this for someone he was close to.

And then Finn opened the door.

The room was painted an awful peach color and the curtains on the windows were open. The only light that entered the room came from the bedside lamp, and in the bed itself was a sad looking mass hidden under at least three blankets.

"Where are your parents?" Rachel whispered. She walked into the room and sat down in one of the uncomfortable looking chairs, without taking her eyes off of the bed.

"They went to get food while he was sleeping," Finn frowned, "And get showers and new clothes from home. I promised to stay with him."

"Can I see him?" Puck walked to the end of the bed, "To see how bad it is."

"Yeah, just be careful okay? He's out like a light from those painkillers, but I still don't wanna wake him."

Puck walked around carefully towards the head of the bed. Only the top of Kurts head and his eyes were out from under the blankets. His brown hair was tousled just perfectly. He slept soundly and his pale skin almost made him look like an angel, if it wasn't for the deep purple bruise under one of his eyes.

Carefully, Puck peeled away the blankets. Kurt was wearing a gown, but he could still clearly see the bruises that covered his arms and probably were all along his chest. But something was on his arm…

He reached down and touched him, turning his arm over so he could see. Rachel, who was suddenly standing behind him gasped. Puck started shaking again.

Carved into Kurts arm was the word "Faggot", just deep enough to scar.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into the parking lot of the old stone house and got out of her car, slamming the door behind her. She ran through the rain and up the stairs and to the door, knocking on it repeatedly. When no one answered, she just opened it.<p>

"Hello is anyone home?" There was no reply. But she heard music coming from upstairs, so she made her way up there.

After Puck had pretty much ditched her, she didn't even know what to do. She had heard enough of the conversation to know something was wrong, and it had to do with Kurt. While she had finished her meal at Breadstix, she knew that if Kurt was in trouble then there was only one place to go and only one person who she needed to talk to._ Mercedes._

_So here I am, at Mercedes house._ Santana glanced around. She had only been here once when Quinn was living here, but she could navigate it well enough. She didn't know why she had bothered to come. Probably because she was curious about what was happening, but also because she was worried. She had never seen Puck look so angry and shocked. It scared her.

Santana approached the door where the music was coming from and marched in without thinking.

"Um, whoah!" Santana immediately screeched at the sight. Sam jumped off of Mercedes.

"Santana what are you doing here!" Mercedes asked, hopping off the bed looking frazzled. Sam blushed deep scarlett.

"I did _not_ just walk in on you guys... doing the nasty!" She covered her eyes, "Put your clothes on please!"

"_Our clothes are on_, get your mind out of the gutter." Sam rolled his eyes, "We were just making out."

Mercedes shot him a dirty look before looking at Santana, "Girl, uncover your eyes and tell me what you're doing here!"

She sighed dramatically, "I needed to talk to you about the shit happening lately," she waved her hand around, "And I figured you were the most likely person to know."

Mercedes and Sam exchanged glances, "What shit happening lately?"

"With Kurt?"

"What about him?"

Santana's eyes sparked with devilish realization. _Could it be they don't know anything either? Do I know more about Kurt then Mercedes does for onc_e?

"Okay ladies, take a seat." She turned around and closed the door while Mercedes sat back down on the bed by Sam. Santana took the nearby computer seat and straddled it, "I don't know all the deets, but you have to keep this a SECRET, or I'll tell everyone about you two's little kissy sessions!"

Sam blushed again, "Okay, we promise."

"Well, I was getting food with Puck when he got a phone call. I don't know who it was, but I think it might have been Finn. Anyways, all Puck said was 'is everything okay' and then he started freaking out! All I got from the conversation is that something bad happened to Kurt."

"Wait, _what?_ You mean like... he's hurt?" Mercedes gulped.

"Maybe, I don't know. Haven't you called him in the past few days?"

Mercedes face dropped and guilt gripped at her stomach, "No... Actually, I haven't called him all summer."

Santana stood up, "Puck said he'll tell me as soon as he can, so I'll keep you posted. Just... Try to get a hold of Kurt, okay?" She nodded at the two of them and opened the door, "Oh, and good luck with the secret relationship." And with that, she headed out the door.

Mercedes jumped over Sam and grabbed her phone, searching for Kurt's number in her contacts. She almost hit dial before Sam pulled it out of her hand.

"Sam! What are you-"

He pressed his lips onto hers. She lost her breath and words and felt her face get hot. She had never been with a guy the way she was with Sam, and it never failed to surprise her how much he made her blush.

He pulled away and smiled at her, "I'm sure everything is fine. If you call him and he answers, or doesn't answer, it will just worry you more. Not like I'm complaining, because you're really cute when you're frustrated."

She bit her lip and ignored his compliment, "I need to make sure he's okay."

"Okay? He's probably GREAT! He has Finn and Puck by his side, and I would trust them with my life. Besides, we're not supposed to know anything, remember?"

She sighed, "Fine. You're lucky you're cute, white boy." She pulled him in to kiss once again...

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a question?"<p>

Puck looked up at Rachel, who was leaning in and staring at him intently.

After Burt and Carole came back, the two adults and Finn were inside discussing, which left Rachel and Puck alone in the hall outside the hospital room.

"Yeah, what is it?" Puck muttered.

"I've seen you upset before. I've seen you when you're mad," She looked down at her hands, "But I've never seen you like that before."

"Did you see what those assholes carved in his _arm_?" Puck rasped, trying not to yell, "Of course I'm upset. I want to kill them. I can't believe people could be that cruel."

"You used to be that cruel." Rachel's intent eyes met him, "You used to throw Kurt in trashcans. So what changed? Why is this upsetting you?"

Her abrupt and straight-forward words caught him off guard. He considered it for a second, "I did used to be like that. You're right. I used to be scum like that, I used to be a homophobe. I regret that so much." He took a deep breath, "But I've come really far since sophomore year. You guys are my family, and I'm supposed to protect you. All of you."

Rachel nodded to herself and was quiet. Puck looked inward for a second. _Was what I said right? Of course I love them, of course its my duty to protect them with my own life._ But in the back of his mind, he felt something almost more. When he stood over Kurts delicate body and looked into that angel-like face, so fallen, something inside him broke. If it had been anyone else, he didn't think he would have felt that way.

He wondered what that meant, only for a second before Finn came back outside.

"Hey you guys, visiting hours are over and we have to leave. Its late anyways." He rubbed his eyes, "But you'll come back tomorrow right? I think I have a good idea to cheer Kurt up."

"Absolutely!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Only if you shower, shave, and change your clothes," Puck stood up, "You're getting nasty dude. And I don't think that will cheer anyone up."

Finn laughed, a real laugh for the first time that day, "I guess you're right. Thanks dude," he met Pucks eyes, "I mean it. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all queer on me. Later Hudson," He waved at Finn and winked at Rachel before turning to walk down the hall. He half smiled to himself. The feeling that something was wrong wasn't cramping his chest anymore. And he knew, that everything was going to be okay. He would have to deal with these weird feelings about Kurt some other time. _After all, I am coming back tomorrow, right?_


	3. Chapter 3: On The Floor and In Our Heads

Hello again lovely readers! As always, its me, ACR, for a the second thrilling chapter of Circumstance and Desire!

I just love fluff, don't you guys? But I really love angst too.  
>So... Angst right now, and for a bit, but I promise that fluff is coming okay.<p>

Glee and its Characters are (c) Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>Puck gripped the pillow under him and buried his face in its warmth. His eyes closed, he didn't dare look at the clock but he knew it was late at night. He couldn't bring himself to get a wink of sleep, even after he had closed his windows and turned off his computer, leaving him in utter silence and darkness. The events of the day still played over and over in his head. He had been at the hospital half the day and didn't even get to see Kurt when he was awake. Sure, the point of him being there was to cheer up Finn, but that didn't mean he didn't care about Kurt.<p>

He pulled the blankets over his head and tried not to think, to clear his mind and drift to sleep like he had been attempting for hours. He sighed deeply and began to drift... and just as darkness and sleep had nearly consumed him, he heard a noise.

He was suddenly wide awake. He listened intently.

_Scooch._ The noise sounded again.

He threw off the blankets and sat up straight, but he couldn't see a thing in the dark of his room.

"Hello?" He whispered harshly, "Who's there?"

"N-Noah?" A small voice came out from the intense blackness. He groaned and got out of bed, walking instinctively towards where the light switch was. He flicked it on and was immediately blinded by the brightness. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. On the ground in the doorway was a little girl with blond hair and missing teeth, and the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. She was holding a pillow and a green stuffed bear.

"Katie, what are you doing?" He frowned at her, "Why are you sneaking into my room?"

She looked at the floor, "I thought you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Okay, but why are you in my room?" He rolled his eyes.

She pulled her tiny knees in and wrapped her arms around them, sticking out her bottom lip as far as she could, "I had a bad dream and I didn't want to be alone." She almost choked on the last words, and Puck bit his lip, trying not to give in.

He leaned against the wall. After Katie was born, and Puck was just seven years old, their dad had left. Their mom was always busy, getting jobs and trying to pay to support them, so Puck had to raise his little sister. Honestly, most of the time he didn't even mind. He really liked little kids.

He sighed, bent over, picked up the pillow and stuffed animal, and tossed them onto the bed. She looked up at him with shining eyes as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and turned the light off, crawling into the bed with her.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and cuddled into his chest. In the darkness, he rolled his eyes, but smiled. She breathed on him steadily. He waited for a few minutes, but still felt her eyelashes blinking against his skin.

"Go to sleep, Katie." He whispered.

"I love you big brother," She said.

"I love you too."

"Are you happy, Noah?"

Her words seemed to echo against him for a few moments, "Why would you ask me that?"

"You seem sad," He felt her tiny fingers pat against his neck, "I want you to smile."

"I'm fine."

She was quiet for a second, "Noah, do you have a girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes, "You ask too many god damn questions."

"Do you?"

"No, I don't."

She was silent again, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Puck's jaw dropped in the darkness and he almost choked on air, "What?"

"I know some boys have boyfriends," She giggled, "I see them! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, Katie, I don't have a boyfriend." His voice came out more annoyed and angry then he meant it, and he immediately regretted it.

"Is it wrong...? For boys to have boyfriends?" She pushed against him and scooted away. Puck would see her twinkling eyes even in the darkness.

"No, its not wrong."

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm not... Katie." He sighed, "Some boys like boys. There is nothing wrong with it."

"The kids at school say its wrong..." She cuddled her bear, "When I say I think its okay."

"The kids at school are stupid." He rolled over and looked up at the ceiling, "If you love boys or girls or whatever, you love them. Its not wrong."

She was silent for the longest time that night. She cuddled back into him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.

He smiled, amused, "Yes."

"I think its beautiful."

She didn't say anything after that, and neither did Puck. After a while, her breath became slow and steady and the sound soothed Puck until he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Puck tucked his guitar in the back seat of his truck and shut the door, ready to leave for the day.<p>

The drive to the hospital could be fast and easy, but no. Finn had texted him about picking up Rachel and giving her a ride, so now he had to deal with that. Luckily she didn't live too far away.

When he pulled in next to her house, she was already standing there in her usual ugly clothes. She faked a smile at him and got in the car,slamming the door behind her. In her hands was a small tupperware bowl. Puck sighed and pulled out of the driveway, continuing down the road towards the hospital.

"At least its not raining today," Rachel shifted uncomfortably in the leather seats, "Though I think it still might judging by the clouds."

"Yeah," Was all he said, blinking tiredly.

She studied his face, "Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm fine. But no, I didn't. My damn little sister was up all night kicking me."

"You sleep with your sister?"

"She had a bad dream," He rolled his eyes, "Don't get all judgmental on me. When my sister has nightmares, she sleeps with me. I'm not a total asshole."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Rachel couldn't really take it anymore.

"Did you bring your guitar?"

Puck nodded, "Its behind your seat."

"Can you play the song?"

"Of course I can," he raised an eyebrow at her through the mirror, "Can you _sing_ it?"

"Don't be an idiot," She frowned, "I can sing_ anything_."

"Theres the Rachel I know and love," He muttered, pulling into the the parking lot of the hospital.

"I only asked if you could play it because its not really a guitar song, okay?"

The two were quiet as Puck found a parking space and they walked in together, where Finn greeted them. He looked ten times better then he did the day before. He had showered and shaved and he looked like he had actually slept for the first time in a few days. This relieved Puck. If Finn could sleep through the worry, then it probably wasn't as bad as Puck was imagining it was. Finn also had new clothes on, and his own guitar strapped to his back. The two nodded at each other and Rachel kissed Finn gently on the cheek and gave him a supportive glance. A pang of jealousy went through Puck. He wished he had something like Finn and Rachel did, but no matter how hard he tried he never found someone compatible for him.

The three stood outside of the room, tuning they're guitars for a few moments until Burt came out of the room.

"Is he awake?" Rachel asked.

Burt nodded and walked away, "I'll let you kids do your thing."

Puck opened the door and steadied his guitar, nodding at the other two. He pushed it open with his back and walked in, strumming his guitar gently. Finn came in behind him, grinning and playing the tune. Puck looked up slowly and saw Kurt sitting on the bed, his blue eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He was clearly amused and shocked, and actually looked okay. But the bruises scattered on his body sent of pang of anger through Puck, which he pushed away as Finn started to sing.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed,_  
><em>When you get what you want, but not what you need.<em>  
><em>When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,<em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse..."<em>

Finn's flawless voice trailed off as the two started playing more. Kurt stopped gaping as he recognized the song, and smiled at them. Puck opened his mouth and started to sing, not breaking eye contact with Kurt.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face,  
>When you lose something you can't replace.<br>__When you love someone but it goes to waste,  
>Could it be worse...?"<em>

Kurt looked sad for a second, biting his lip and watching his friends. Rachel walked into the room and looked at him, opening her mouth to sing to him while she walked towards the bed.

_"Lights will guide you home,  
>And ignite your bones.<br>And I will try... to fix you..._

_And high up above, or down below,  
><em>_When you're too in love to let it go,  
><em>_But if you never try then you'll never know,  
><em>_Just what you're worth."_

Kurt took her hands and smiled at her. Finn and Puck started singing.

_"Lights will guide you home,_  
><em>And ignite your bones.<em>  
><em>And I will try... to fix you."<em>

Rachel joined in with them.

_"Tears stream down your face,_  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace.<em>  
><em> Tears stream down your face,<em>  
><em>And I...<em>  
><em>Tears stream down your face,<em>  
><em>When you lose something you cant replace,<em>  
><em>Tears stream down your face,<em>  
><em>And I..."<em>

Finn and Rachel stopped singing, leaving Puck by himself. But Kurt, with tears in his eyes, started singing with him.

_"Lights will guide you home,_  
><em>And ignite your bones.<em>  
><em>And I will try... And fix you."<em>

The four friends smiled at each other. Even Puck grinned, and caught himself looking lovingly at Kurt after they had sang together. It was the first time he had heard how well their voices meshed. When Kurt's eyes met Pucks, they lingered for a second. The icy blue chilled Puck to the bone, and his heart thumped in his chest.

"That was great you guys," Kurt smiled and looked at Finn, "Thank you."

Finn laughed, "I know you really like Coldplay, and we thought it would cheer you up."

"It did," Kurt smiled weakly. Even though he looked cleaner then Finn did yesterday, everything about Kurt seemed off. He was so frail and weak looking. Though his face was bright from the singing, it was still pale and emotionless.

As Finn and Puck set down their guitars, Rachel went to the side of Kurts bed and knelt down next to him. She didn't take her eyes off him, and when she turned her head, they still lingered for a moment. But then she faced Finn and Puck.

"I think we should all get a chance to talk to Kurt one on one. I'll be first, if you guys don't mind."

Finn shot her a warning glance, but then took Pucks arm and led him out the door of the room. As they left, Puck leaned towards Finn.

"She won't upset him right?" He whispered.

"Don't worry," Finn said, "I already warned her not to talk about the incident or the break up. I just don't think he can handle it right now. But the same goes for you."

Puck grinned to himself. He would get to see Kurt, one on one, and that was good. The two left the room and shut the doors behind them, and then turned and walked straight into Mercedes and Santana.

"What the-" Finn's eyes widened, "What are you guys doing here!"

"What are YOU guys doing in THERE?" Mercedes eyes narrowed and she looked a mixture between angry and confused and scared.

"Damn it!" Finn turned around on Puck, "I told you not to tell anyone else!"

Puck opened his mouth but Santana cut him off, "He didn't tell us," She shook her head, "I was eavesdropping when you called him yesterday, and I knew something was up so I told Mercedes. And then we followed Pucks car today. It wasn't Pucks fault." Puck exchanged a look with her; it wasn't like Santana to be nice and take the bullet for him.

"What is going on, Finn." It wasn't a question, but more of a demand. Mercedes was staring at the hospital door.

"Nothing. You guys need to leave, now."

"Who's in there?"

"Mercedes, please go."

"Why won't you answer my questions?" She marched ahead and tried to get to the door. Finn stood in her way and pushed against her. She lifted her foot and stomped on his toes. He let out a yelp and hopped around, giving her just enough of an opening to rush past him and push open the door.

"Mercedes, no!" Puck half yelled.

"Stop, don't-" Finn gasped.

Santana tried to grab her...

And all four of the teenagers tumbled through the door and into the room.

Rachel let out a yell and stood up from where she was kneeling at Kurts bed. Kurt himself, sat all the way up and studied the scene. Mercedes, who was the only one who had managed to stay on her feet, gaped at them.

"What... Whats going on?" She looked from her best friend to the other teenagers, "What happened to Kurt?"

"Mercedes," Kurt rasped, "Nothing, everything is okay."

"No, _hell_ no." She tightened her face, "How long have you been in here?"

"Th-three days." Finn muttered, standing up.

"And no one told me." She growled, "I'm supposed to be your best friend, Kurt!" She turned heel and headed for the door, "I hate you all."

"Mercedes!" Kurt threw off the blankets and jumped out of bed, shocking everyone. But as he jolted, his IV tore out.

Santana let out a blood curdling scream as Kurt started bleeding all over the floor. He took one look at it and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell over and his head slammed into the ground.

"SHIT!" Finn yelled, his eyes widening, "I... I... I..."

Pucks instinct kicked in almost immediately. He ran and fell to the ground next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the frail boy and lifting him up while he shouted orders, "Finn, go get a nurse NOW. Rachel, get me some towels. Santana, go get Mercedes!" He put Kurt on the bed as his body starting jolting in weird spasms. Rachel reacted immediately, running to the bathroom and getting the towels, Santana looked like she was going to puke and ran out the door. Finn, however, just stood there.

"FINN!" Rachel tossed the towels at Puck and slapped Finn all in one movement. He stopped looking at Kurt and gaped at her, "GO GET THE NURSE!" He nodded and ran out the door.

Puck pressed the towels against Kurts bleeding wrists, "Keep his eyes open, Rachel, keep him awake in case he has a concussion." She nodded and started snapping her fingers in front of Kurts face.

"Kurt, honey, look at me," Her voice was so soothing. Kurt opened his eyes and shuddered, looking at her. He blinked furiously and tried looking at his arm. She grabbed his face and held it in her hands, pressing her forehead against his, "No. You're gonna be fine. Puck is taking care of you. We're gonna take care of you, I promise."

The words seemed to resonate in the room, with the sound of all three of them breathing shallowly. The towels were fast soaking in blood as Finn ran in with two nurses. One of them pushed Puck out of the way and pulled on Kurts arm. He let out a scream.

"What happened here?" The nurse said calmly.

"He ripped his IV out trying to get out of the bed." Rachel said, stepping back and letting them take over.

"And he hit his head when he fell so we were trying to keep him awake. In case of a concussion." Puck gasped, stepping back with her.

The nurse nodded, "We can handle it. All of you, get out!"

They didn't even try to argue, they simple walked out of into the hall and shut the door.

Puck sat down, panting, and tried to sort through everything that had happened. It had all seemed fine when they had sung, and gone to hell in minutes. _Why did Santana have to tell Mercedes? _He ran his hands over his head and breathed slowly, not seeming to be able to get the bleeding Kurt out of his head.

"We have to..." Rachel stuttered over her words, "We have to do something. We have to call Burt and.. and.. Make sure Santana and Mercedes are okay and... oh my god... the blood... we have to do something... We have to-"

"Rachel!" Finn sat down and stared at her, "Stop freaking out. Everything is going to be fine."

She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and then fell to her knees and put her head on his lap. Puck didn't realize she was sobbing until he saw her shaking.

"Shhh..." Finn stroked her hair, "Everything is gonna be okay." He looked at Puck without really seeing him, "Dude, maybe you should go to the bathroom and wash up."

Puck figured that was Finns way of getting rid of him so he could console Rachel. He was grateful he didn't have to deal with the drama queen, so he just went. A few nurses who were in the halls gave him weird looks, but he ignored them. As he walked into the bathroom he immediately turned on the sink and leaned over, splashing water in his face. He stood up straight and sighed, looking in the mirror.

He looked like crap. The bags under his eyes seemed worse then they did this morning. And his clothes... His white shirt was splattered with blood. Kurt's blood. For the first time, Puck really smelled the blood on him. All around him. _Kurt's blood, its Kurt's..._ He turned around, went into the stall, and vomited into the toilet bowl.

And all he could think about was Kurt's icy blue eyes on his, and his sisters voice saying _"I think its beautiful."_

Nothing about this was beautiful. And everything about it hurt.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepless Nights

Hola lovelies, as always its ACR here!

I hate writing in the view of just one person, so over these chapters you'll find I'll review a few different points of view. From most characters.

So today we'll start out from Kurt's view! And hopefully end in Pucks.

Warning, some parts of this get a little interesting. If you cant handle this chapter... you should probably just stop reading. Haha.

Glee and its Characters (c) Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt realized when he woke up was that everything hurt. <em>Everything.<em>

He opened his eyes to complete darkness and tried to remember what was going on. Where am I? _Right... Hospital, the hospital. After those guys... No. Don't think about it._ He groaned. Why did it all hurt? Why is it night time? Last thing he remembered...

He froze. In his head he saw Mercedes' hurt face. He heard her words. _I hate you._ His heart throbbed in his chest. He remembered getting up... And after that it was all blank. No... No it wasn't. There was something else. Things were black but there was something else. Screaming... Someone was screaming. He remembered everyone was yelling. And he was cold, he was so cold. Why? What had happened? His arm throbbed. Now his eyes were adjusted, he lifted it up to look at it. Completely bandaged. He touched it softly. Stitches? What exactly had happened?

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember. He remembered arms. Warm arms. Warm, strong arms, carrying him. His heart sped up. Who's arms were they? Finn's? No, this was different. Almost some... cosmic connection. But no matter how hard he tried the last thing he could remember was Rachel's face.

He sighed and then realized that the whole time he had been thinking, he hadn't heard anything. Nothing at all.

"Hello?" he said quietly. No reply. No noise but the hospital pipes and machines and his own breathing.

_Oh. I'm alone._

It was the first night he had been alone. His dad had stayed with him for the past three. But he wasn't here now, and he wondered why. He was relieved, and yet scared.

He sat up, even though it hurt, and looked at the palms of his hands. In the silent room, all by himself, he could do anything. It was the first time he had been alone since it happened. But as he stared into his hands he knew there was only one thing he wanted to do.

He breathed heavily and felt the hot sensation behind his eyes coming in fast. As the tears welled up, he didn't try to hide them. On his own, by himself, was when he cried. He rarely cried though. He remembered when his mother died, and he stood over her grave, he cried his eyes out more then he ever had in his life. He remembered what his dad said when he held his hand and smiled at him.

"Never cry. Your mother was in so much pain. She was glad to go. And her death will never be in vain, as long as you live a happy life. So smile, don't cry, for her. And for me."

Since then he hadn't cried much. Even when he was being bullied he always covered his bruises and smiled, because he was glad to be alive. The last time he really cried, and he was ashamed of it, was at prom with Blaine.

Blaine. What had happened? No. He knew what happened. Blaine didn't want him anymore.

Kurt buried his face in his hands and let out the oncoming sobs. After all the time he spent being alone, he had had everything he wanted and messed it up. Blaine didn't want him. His own dad couldn't want him. And who could blame him, after the way he talked to him? Now, his best friend hated him.

"I'm so alone," he choked, "I'm so alone I can't stand it."

* * *

><p>Mercedes face was buried in her pillow. It was soaked in her tears, but she wasn't crying anymore. She didn't know if she was angry or sad or both or just confused.<p>

After she had ran out of the hospital, she drove herself home and went straight to her room. Even though her parents called her down for dinner, she never left her room. And now it was dark outside and she realized she had probably been there for hours.

She sat up, even though she was sore and her eyes were so puffy she couldn't get used to the darkness. She reached for her cell phone and opened it. Its dim light showed three missed calls from Santana, two from Puck, and one from Rachel. But she only had one text... that had only come a few minutes ago.

**From: Boyfriend**

**Open your window.**

Mercedes eyes widened. She hopped off her bed and ran to her second story window, throwing it open.

"Sam?" She hissed outside, "Sammy?" The clouds over the sky made the night unusually dark, but as a glimmer of moonlight came down, she saw the familiar blonde boy standing on the ground below her, his brilliant eyes staring up at her.

"I'm here," He said.

She bit her lip. She almost wanted to tell him to go away. But he had come all this way, and she didn't want to send him off. Plus, she really didn't want to be alone right now. Finally, she sighed, "Are you coming up or not?"

He smiled and started climbing the tree outside her window. While he climbed up, she turned on her lamp and ran to the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Her mascara was all over her face and her hair was a mess. She groaned and tried wiping her face with one hand while running her fingers through her hair with the other. By the time she heard Sam climb through the open window she had only half tamed her hair and seemed to make her face look worse.

"Please don't look at me, I look nasty." She hid her face in her hands and turned away from him. She heard him laugh and then felt his arms wrap around her. He took her hands away from her face and turned her around to look at him. A warm smile spread across his face.

"You look B-E-A-Utiful," He laughed, "As always." He kissed her cheek.

She giggled at the reference, "Stupid boy." But she embraced him tightly, "Why are you here?"

He let her go and looked away, walking around her bed, "Puck called me, told me what happened."

She flushed, "Right." Of course.

"I needed to make sure you're okay. But judging on the state of your make-up, you aren't." He sat in her bed and patted the spot next to him.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and sat by him, letting him wrap his arms around her. He didn't say anything. And she knew he was waiting for her. After a few moments she gave in.

"I told him I hated him," She bit her lips, "I yelled at him and I said it to his face."

"Do you hate him?" Sam nudged her.

"No! He's my best friend!" She sounded devastated.

"Then why did you say it?"

"...I was really hurt."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't tell me." She muttered.

"Really?"

She looked at him oddly, and then finally broke down, "No. I'm mad. I'm angry. And I'm hurt. But not at Kurt, I hate myself. Because I didn't talk to him all summer! I didn't even try to call him. And all the while he was off getting hurt. He could have died and I wouldn't have known because I didn't even drop him a text."

Sam gave her a half smile and pulled her close, "You didn't know. There was no way you could have know. Be mad at yourself all you want, but nothing about this is your fault."

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Considering he was homeless, he always smelled terrific.

"You're the best boyfriend ever Sam," She whispered, "I'm sorry that isn't saying much, since you're the first real boyfriend I've had."

He grinned, "Maybe that's why I'm so great."

They stayed like that for a while, until Mercedes heart stopped pounding and she laid back against the pillow.

"Mercedes?" Sam muttered, "My parents aren't coming back to the hotel until noon tomorrow. Can I sleep here?"

She sat up straight, her head spinning, "Um. Sam. I don't know if I'm ready to-"

"Stop," He grabbed her hand until she shut up, "I don't mean sex. I'm not like that. I just want to sleep. But if you want me to go, just ask. I won't argue, okay?"

She stared at him, "You can sleep here. But... I demand a pillow be between us at all times."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow, shoving it between them, "You've got a deal, Miss Jones."

They turned off the light and he kissed her forehead once more before laying back and dozing off.

* * *

><p>By the time Puck had finished washing the blood out of his clothes, (and given up on his white shirt, tossing it into the garbage), it was already dark out.<p>

He curled into bed with a million thoughts all driving him crazy. But he knew that he needed to sort them out now or he was never going to get around to them.

What was up with this strange attraction to Kurt? He didn't remember ever being attracted to guys before, did he? Maybe with Kurt, it was beyond an attraction though. A need to protect. Like stuff he hadn't even felt with girls. So why did he feel this way? The way he was so angry when he found out Kurt was hurt. The way he raged when he saw those bruises. He had wanted to kill the people who had done it. But more then that. The way his heart raced when he stared into Kurts eyes, the way they're voices meshed in an almost cosmic way, the way it felt to right with Kurt in his arms, keeping him alive. But most of all, the way he couldn't stop thinking about him. Until it was driving him crazy. He forgot to eat, he couldn't sleep...

"Damnit, Kurt," He muttered, punching his pillow.

_Alright Puck,_ he thought, _think back. What about Kurt Hummel is making you like this?_

In his head he pictured Kurt. Since they had been on the football team together, and gym classes together, he had seen him bare several time. He pictured him standing before him, naked. Kurts hair in its usual tidy mess. It was that soft brown, the type you could run your fingers through for days and never get bored. _Those eyes._ Brilliant blue that seemed to sparkle when he was happy, and yet was so seductive. Kurt had often pierced Puck with those eyes, and each time he found himself breathless. _Those lips._ Usually so tight, but when they parted, so tempting. His body? Amazing, like it was crafted by angels. His broad shoulders and lean chest, those long legs, and that nice ass.

Puck could hardly contain himself he was so aroused just thinking about it. He imagined himself, with his tongue between those lips. Those fingers in that hair, running every inch of him over Kurts body, making him moan...

"No!" he rasped, his eyes flying open. He rolled over and shoved his face in his pillow, screaming into it. This was so wrong. Well, it wasn't wrong. But he had never had these urges before. Not just sexually, but romantically. The urge to protect and to take care of._ Not even with a girl. _And that terrified him.

* * *

><p>Puck stared at the door to Kurts room and then at Finn, "I have to stay with him?"<p>

"Yes," Finn frowned, "Just for a few hours, keep him entertained and happy, feed him. He threw a fit this morning because no one was there last night when he woke up. But Burt needed some sleep."

"Why do I need to do this?"

"My parents need to make some arrangements for him to come home, and talk to the police, and do some other things, so they can't be here. Look, I'm sorry to spring this on you. But Rachel's still freaked about yesterday and-"

"So are you?" Puck narrowed his eyes at his tall friend.

Finn sighed, "Yeah. Yeah I am. I'm sure poor Kurt feels like a leper because no one wants to go near him. Since you handled yesterday so well I thought..."

"Fine," He got up in Finns face, "I'll stay here with him. And I'll talk to him, and I'll make him happy and I'll be his friend, because you _can't handle it_. But listen to me, Hudson, when I say that when you get back, you better have your act together to be a good brother to this kid. He's hurt and he's scared, and you're too freaked out by a little blood to deal with him."

Finn gulped, "I will." As he muttered the words, Burt and Carole came out of the room and shut the door behind them. Carole gave Puck a smile before walking off. Finn followed her. Burt sighed and looked at Puck. He looked absolutely beat down with worry and lack of sleep. This had obviously ripped him apart.

"Thanks for agreeing to take care of my son," Burt nodded, "And Finn told me what you did yesterday. You're a real leader, and I'm glad Kurt has friends like you."

"No problem sir," Puck smiled at the compliment. _Leader._ "I'll do my best to keep him happy."

"Well its not just that," Burt looked around as if to make sure no one would hear them, "We've tried everything to make him talk about that night. He won't talk to me, or Carole, or Finn, he barely talked to the cops. I just know he knows more then he's letting on, and I'm desperate to know. Please, Noah, you're a good kid. If you can get him to talk to you..."

"I understand sir."

Burt patted his shoulder, "Good boy. Oh, and keep guard. I don't need any more of those damned kids coming around and making Kurt jump to his death again. And if that kid Blaine comes anywhere near here... Make him _leave_."

Puck nodded and watched Burt walk wearily down the hall. He couldn't help feel good that these people trusted him to watch their kid. But Kurt was another matter completely. It was now obvious to him that Puck had feelings for Kurt, though he was still unclear how that worked. He would have to push those feelings aside for right now and take care of him, as his friend.

Puck opened the door and peeked in. Kurt was on the bed looking more miserable then ever before. And yet the sight of him still made Pucks heart leap.

Kurt watched Puck walk in and rolled his eyes, "Are you here to _babysit_ me?"

"Yeesh, no need to act so hostile. I'm just trying to help." Puck faked his best hurt face.

Kurts eyes flashed, "Sorry. I'm just... so annoyed that my parents think I need to be watched over."

"You do," he raised an eyebrow, "You look like shit. Did a car come driving through this room and run you over?"

"Well, now I'm NOT sorry. For your information I was beat up, if you didn't know."

"Oh I know," He flashed Kurt a brilliant smile, "I'm here to play doctor. Should I take your temperature?" He pointed towards Kurts rear end.

The frail boys face went a dark shade of red in seconds, "That's entirely inappropriate."

"Dear god, it was a joke! Did those thugs steal your sense of humor?"

"I don't ever remember finding your jokes all that funny to begin with."

He stood by the side of Kurts bed, "I can recall a few times you found me hilarious! Scoot over."

Kurt moved over and Puck sat in bed next to him, reaching for the remote.

"So we're watching TV? Shouldn't you ask me? Aren't I the ill one?"

"Don't patronize me," he ran his hand through his Mohawk, "Don't sick people want to be treated like normal people? You break all stereo types don't you? My apologies, what do _you_ want to do, your majesty?"

Kurt sat for a moment and then laughed, "Lets just watch TV."

Puck grinned and flipped on the TV, flipping through channels, "Oh! Doctor Who is on!"

"You like Doctor Who?" Kurt's jaw dropped, "Isn't that a little dorky?"

"I _love_ Doctor Who, and yes it is. I have a lot of depth, Hummel."

"Clearly."

"What, don't you like Doctor Who?"

"Hmm... I only watched until the end of season two. It upset me that they got rid of Rose, so I stopped."

"Aren't you a drama queen."

"No romance compares to Rose and the Doctor." Kurts voice trailed off.

"You have a good point. The show really wasn't the same after then." He turned off the TV, "We don't have to watch anything. We can talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Maybe about... The other night? And what really happened?"

Kurt put his face in his hand, "My dad told you to do this, didn't he?"

"No," Puck smiled, "I'm really curious. And despite what you believe, I care about you. So, what do you say? You tell me a story and then maybe I can flirt up one of the nurses, and make her let you walk around for a bit? And we can go get lunch. Hows that?"

Kurt stared at Puck for a long time. His eyes were scared and piercing and made his heart simply ache.

"Please Kurt? I mean, I'm just a simple delinquent. Who am I gonna tell?"

"Fine."

"Sweet!" Puck situated himself at the edge of the bed and looked at Kurt, "Story time."


	5. Chapter 5: A Story About Heartbreak

Hola friends. ACR here.

Its been kind of a while since I updated huh? I've been thinking long and hard about this chapter... but mostly I've just been busy.

So while I have time I thought I'd type this up.

This chapter was sincerely hard to write. Its really kind of heartbreaking to me. And when I wrote it, it turned out NOTHING like I had in mind. But I really like it. And I hope you guys like the OC I added, I promise she'll be back later on in the story.

Once again, I am SO SORRY that I make Blaine look so bad. It kinda destroys me inside to bash on his character because he's one of my favorites. I really am sorry.

Glee and its characters (c) Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p><strong>2Dapper4You says: Are you coming to the party or not?<strong>

**PenguinKurt says: What am I supposed to tell my dad? I can't just leave.**

**2Dapper4You says: Tell him you're going to have a sweet orgy with lots of alchohol and drugs.**

**PenguinKurt says: BLAINE...**

**2Dapper4You says: Fine. Just... tell him the truth. Its just a party w/ some people from Dalton.**

**PenguinKurt says: I know like nothing about this party! You just invited me!**

**2Dapper4You says: Its kind of a traditional party. The biggest of the year, celebrating summer and no uniforms anymore.**

**PenguinKurt says: Will there be alchohol?**

**2Dapper4You says: Its possible. But we're teenagers so its to be expected.**

**PenguinKurt says: My dad doesn't trust you with alchohol, not after you ended up sleeping in my bed with a hangover.**

**2Dapper4You says: Then don't tell him! Just come, please. To keep me from doing something stupid? I'll text you the address. Wear that thing I bought you okay? Love you.**

**-2Dapper4You has signed off-**

Kurt sighed and signed out of the chat window. It was just like Blaine to spring a random party on him from out of the blue. Luckily he had at least had a little warning enough to pick out a_ fantastic_ outfit. A black vest and pinstriped skinny jeans? Kurt looked in the mirror and thought he looked hot. _I'd date me_. He smiled at the thought. He worried about just springing the party on his overly protective dad. But maybe since it was with Blaine, and the Warblers, and Dalton, Burt would worry less. He trusted that place, right?

Before he went out the door he grabbed his phone and noticed the piece of cloth laying on his desk.

It was a rainbow bandana. Blaine had bought it for Kurt to wear. Apparently it was an important item of clothing to wear to parties because it basically screamed 'I'm gay! don't hit on me, females.' Kurt was nervous about it. He had never worn something that showed off his sexuality that much. Besides, of course, his 'likes boys' T-shirt. But he had never wore that in public. And even though Kurt was proud to be out and gay, he didn't particularly want to wear it around like a big sign. Plus it didn't help that Kurt had never, EVER owned anything rainbow before. It was kind of a fashion disaster.

He thought about Blaine's sad face if Kurt didn't wear it, and finally gave in. He shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans, with just a little hanging out, and was out the door and down the stairs.

As he fumbled down the stairs, he saw Finn and his dad in the living room watching football. He gulped and made his move.

"Hey dad, I'm going out." Kurt said casually, hoping his dad wouldn't give it a second thought.

He had his jacket half-on and was almost to the door when he heard the TV pause and Burt call out.

"Wait, Kurt."

The brown haired teenager sighed deeply and turned around to see his dad eyeing him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear this outfit if that was the reaction he got. From the corner of his eye he saw Finn peeking over the recliner to watch them.

"Where are you going?" Burt frowned, "Its already 8 o'clock."

"Just a party." Kurt shrugged it off, trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"A party? With who? What kind of party?"

"Dad," he sighed, "its just a party to celebrate summer with some kids from Dalton. Its not a huge deal."

"Is Blaine gonna be there?" Finn chirped. Kurt sent him a death glare that made the taller boy sink into his chair.

"Is he?" Burt echoed.

"Yes." Kurt rolled his eyes, "He's my boyfriend, and he goes to Dalton. So of course he's going to be there."

"Will there be alchohol there?"

"Maybe, I mean, its a party."

"You can't go." Burt dismissed the conversation and played the TV.

Kurt stared at his father with wide eyes and his jaw gaping, slowly feeling his hot temper boil up.

"Dad, you can't just tell me what not to do."

"I'm your father, so yes, I can."

"Its just a stupid party! And you know I DON'T drink, I never do!"

"You don't know what could happen, Kurt. You aren't allowed to go, end of discussion."

"Dad! Don't you trust me!" Kurt's voice was high and shrill. He felt his face getting hot with frustration. From the chair, Finn was getting paler with anticipation.

"Yes, I do." Burt half-growled, turning off the TV.

"Then let me go!"

"No, Kurt!" His dad stood up.

"Trust me enough to know I won't do anything bad, then! This is unfair."

"I trust you, damn it," Burt narrowed his eyes, "Its that boyfriend of yours I don't trust. He talked me into educating you about sex, and now you're dating? Ain't that a little shifty? Especially with alchohol around."

Kurt almost exploded, "You're so unfair dad! I trust him, so should you!"

"You. Can. Not. Go."

Kurt stared at him and before he could even control what was coming out of his mouth, "Just try and stop me."

He turned heel and ran. He was out his door before his dad could even reply, and he was in his car before he knew what was happening. And he was driving down the street, watching through his rear view mirror as his dad and step-brother ran into the street and yelled after him. But he was already gone.

The farther Kurt drove the more he felt like he overreacted. But he didn't, right? He was so furious. His dad totally didn't trust him, and more importantly, he didn't trust Blaine! He thought they were past the fighting point in their relationship. Kurt was 17, he could do what he wanted.

Kurt followed Blaine's vague instructions and found himself parking in front of a huge house. He didn't know who's house it was, but inside and outside, the party was already going on. The frail boy got out of his car and stared in awe at all the people. Tons of people. Hundreds of people. Outside drinking, screaming, jumping in and out of the pool, and running in and out of the house. And the best part? He didn't recognize any of them.

He walked up the front lawn, barely avoiding a bunch of shirtless guys running to throw some girl into the pool. Kurt immediately felt out of place there and kind of wished he had stayed home and called Mercedes and Rachel, maybe to watch some old musicals like he had planned. But he didn't want to be here.

"Kurt!" A familiar voice sounded. Kurt turned to see Jeff running towards him and immediately let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Someone he knew, and more importantly, a Warbler. Jeff flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes and gave Kurt a warm smile as he stopped in front of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Kurt immediately found himself admiring the boys body. Not muscly, but very nice nevertheless.

"Hey Jeff." Kurt forced a smile, trying not to make it obvious he was uncomfortable.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Yeah..." Kurt sighed, "Me neither. Are any other Warblers here?"

"Uh, not really. I've seen a few but not many," Jeff bit his lip, "You're the only one I've talked to. And Wes and David aren't here. They find parties a waste of time. Are you drinking?"

"No. Are you?"

"I've had a few drinks, nothing too heavy. I'm not really into drinking."

"Ah. Have you seen Blaine?"

"I don't think he's here yet."

"Great..." Kurt couldn't keep a smile anymore.

Jeff noticed Kurt's change in attitude and must have realized how unhappy he was, "You can hang out with me until you find him! I'm not really a very cool person but I can introduce you to some people."

Kurt looked unsure, "Maybe I should just go home..." He didn't really want to stay here, but going home actually seemed like a worse idea.

"No way!" Jeff grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him across the lawn towards the food tables, "At least get something to eat first! They have some amazing food!"

Kurt had never spent that much time with Jeff. He was a blonde haired Warbler who always seemed pretty happy, and was one of the only Warblers Kurt had ever actually got along with. Which was sad, because Kurt probably stole more then a few solo's from Jeff. The shirtless boy wasn't the least bit bitter though, because he actually showed Kurt a fairly good time.

Kurt called Blaine at least six times without any answer before Jeff finally told him to give up. The two started with eating and sitting together in the grass while they watched drunken strangers make fools of themselves. They talked and laughed and then Jeff dragged him around introducing him to various people. Most of them were drunk and couldn't even hold a conversation. But one person actually stood out to him.

"Kurt, this is my best friend, Mitchy." Jeff grinned and pulled Kurt to a stop. Kurt looked up and his jaw dropped.

Mitchy was probably the most stunning girl Kurt had ever seen. And since he was gay, that was saying something. Her hair was very short and black, with little jets of fire-orange dyed in and was fashioned into foux-mohawk. Her face was cute, with high cheek bones and a dainty nose. But the most interesting part of her was her eyes. They were HUGE, and blue. She was wearing tons of eyeliner, huge hoop earrings, and tons of bangles. But her outfit was what stood out to him the most. She managed to take a denim vest with tons of buttons on it, a black T-shirt, orange skinny jeans, and black combat boots and make it look fashionable. He smiled and knew already he was going to get along with her.

"Hey I'm Mitchy," she flashed him a smile and outstretched her hand, "And you're Kurt Hummel right?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" He was puzzled.

"We're kind of the same. I hear you're the only out gay kid at your McKinley. I understand, when I went to McKinley I was the only out-and-proud lesbian."

"When you... How old are you?"

"Just turned 21."

Kurt looked at Jeff, "And she's your best friend?"

"We've been neighbors since we were young," Jeff laughed, "She was a senior when I was a freshman."

"Yeah," Mitchy pulled Jeff into one of the sweetest hugs Kurt had ever seen, "He's my little Jeffy bear."

Kurt let out a genuine laugh the first time since they got there. Which made both Mitchy and Jeff smile.

"Are you drinking today Kurt?" The tall punky girl asked.

"No..."

"Bullshit!" she exclaimed, making Kurt jump, "You look like you're having problems."

"Well... My boyfriend kinda ditched me."

"Thats the only reason you NEED to drink then. Come on."

Mitchy grabbed one of Kurts hands and her cheerful best friend grabbed the other, leading him towards the drinks. They retrieved him a yellow fruity looking drink, and he eyed it. But his heart wrenched in his chest over Blaine, and Kurt knew he needed to drink. _Why the hell not._ He took it and downed it in a few gulps. It tasted like pineapple.

"I love pineapple!" Kurt burst out, "Can I have another one?"

Before Kurt knew it he was genuinely having fun. After a few more drinks he was more tipsy then he had ever been. Soon, hours had passed and after much running around and dancing and hanging out with his two new friends, he was relaxed in a pool chair basking in the moonlight and listening to the the music. Mitchy was on the dancefloor hitting on some girls, and Jeff was passed out with his head on Kurts lap.

_I wonder what time it is._ Kurt shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone to check, and his jaw dropped.

He had 20 missed calls from Blaine and 5 missed calls from Finn. And it was nearly midnight.

His phone buzzed as he got a text. He gulped.

_Look up._

He looked up from his phone and immediately saw Blaine standing on the other side of the pool wearing a black jacket and black jeans over a T-shirt that hugged his chest. He looked good, until Kurt saw his face. It was dark and shadowed and Kurt felt a chill run down his spine at the look in his eyes. It was anger, and it was directed at Kurt. Before Kurt even knew how to feel, Blaine turned around and started walking towards the huge house, clearly wanting his small boyfriend to follow. Kurt moved Jeff off his lap gently and stood up, walking through the crowd and across the grass once again, his stomach pretty much turning over inside him.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Mitchy came out of the crowd near him and he stopped, "You look like you're about to cry."

Kurt wanted to say something like an excuse, or maybe the truth, but all me managed to mumble was, "Blaine..."

"Oh," her eyes followed his gaze up to the black haired boy as he went inside, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know..."

She smiled and pulled him into a big hug, "Be strong. Couples fight sometimes. I promise its okay."

He just nodded and walked towards the door, starting to get numb because he almost knew what was coming.

He found Blaine in the empty kitchen, leaning against the sink with his back to him.

"Blaine...? Honey?" The stupid pet name just kind of slipped out of Kurts mouth without him thinking, but he went with it, "Are you okay?"

Blaine turned around sloppily and knocked over a few cups, making them smash around on the floor.

"Are you _drunk_?" Kurt stared in awe at the mess on the floor.

"Why was Jeff on your lap?"

_"What?"_

Blaine came at Kurt in a way he had experienced before only when he was being bullied. Kurt stumbled backwards in fear which made Blaine stop.

"Why. Why was Jeff on your lap." It wasn't even a question.

"He passed out there! What is wrong with you!"

"Are you cheating on me? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I didn't hear it ringing! No! I'm not cheating on you!" Kurts eyes were wide as he stared at his boyfriend, suddenly more terrified then he'd ever been in his life, "Why are you accusing me all of the sudden!"

Blaine didn't say anything. His eyes were dark, like he didn't actually see Kurt at all.

"You're lying!" Blaine yelled, picking up a vase and throwing it against the wall. Kurt cowered in fear at the sudden violence and smashing of things.

"You're drunk, Blaine." Kurt gulped, trying to muster up all his courage, "We'll have this conversation when you're SOBER." As Kurt tried to actually walk away, leave the situation, Blaine grabbed his arms.

"You're not leaving me." Blaine's voice was inhuman as he grabbed Kurt as hard as he could, digging his fingers into his skin.

"Ow, Blaine!" Kurt screamed, "You're hurting me! AH!" Blaine shoved Kurt into the wall and let go of him, backing away and staring at him.

Kurt slid to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself. The two were in silence for a moment until finally he couldn't stand it.

"Where were you, Blaine." Kurt rasped, "I got here and you weren't here."

"I was here."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kurt stood up and screamed at his boyfriend. This time, Blaine was the one who stumbled back with fear at the suddenly raging Kurt, "I was here the whole time and I never saw you! I called you! You're DRUNK and you DIDN'T get drunk HERE!"

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Kurt, "I was at a bar." He finally muttered unwillingly.

"...What kind of bar?"

"A strip clup." he muttered, "A gay strip club."

"A strip club! How did you even get into a strip club? Why did you go to a strip club?"

"Some friends took me, last minute," he was looking at the floor, "I got in with my fake I.D."

Kurt just stared at Blaine. Those unruly curls, those lips he loved to kiss. And now it felt like he didn't even know Blaine anymore. This wasn't Blaine. A fake I.D.? Strip clubs? To Kurt that was basically cheating, and Blaine knew that. Who knew how many times Blaine had done this? Who knew how many times Blaine had gotten drunk? He was drunk now, he had hurt Kurt. And if Kurt gave him the chance he might hurt him again.

"Its done." Kurts voice was so raspy and tired sounding, he didn't even recognize it.

"What?" Blaine stared at him, suddenly looking sick.

"Its done, Blaine. We. Are. Over."

"Kurt, no please." Blaine ran and grabbed him again, trying to kiss him. The frail boy smelled the scent of heavy liquor on his breath. Kurt moved his face and kneed the boy in the groin, making him fall to his knees.

Kurt spat on the floor in front of Blaine, "Don't ever, ever come near me again."

He walked out the door and out of the room. The house was basically empty, the remaining guests were out in the lawn. He heard a crash behind him, probably Blaine throwing something else. But the curly haired boy didn't come after him. Kurt fought back the tears as felt his heart break. He loved Blaine. Maybe somewhere inside, Blaine loved Kurt. But not enough, if he still could do this to him. It was better off this way.

Kurt half-ran to his car, leaving his coat and new friends far behind. Tonight hadn't been a total loss. He had become good friends with Jeff and met Mitchy, and he didn't regret that, even if he never got to see them again. When he got in his car, he suddenly didn't know what to do. He had to go home eventually. He would have to face his dad and tell him he was right. He would have to explain to Finn what happened, and his brother would yell and be pissed. But not right now. Right now he just needed to drive as far away as possible from here.

So he did. He drove. He didn't think, he just let himself drive as far away as he could, towards town. His mind slowly numbed, and his emotions left his body. He didn't know how long he drove like that, maybe hours, he didn't care. But he knew, in the back of his subconscious, that if he didn't stop he would have drove until morning. Maybe he would have left town, kept driving until he was out of Ohio.

But after a while of driving, his mind was too fuzzy from the alchohol and he knew it was dangerous to continue. He pulled over, and he didn't know where he was. Some back-alley ghetto of the town, but probably not too far from main street. He got out of the car and started walking. Maybe he could reach town from here and maybe just... walk around until his head was clear enough to keep driving. He wanted to know what time it was, but he didn't dare pull out his cellphone. So he just kept walking. He got a few blocks when he became aware of people walking behind him. Maybe a small group of people. He didn't turn to look at them, thinking they would eventually turn. But they didn't. He didn't know exactly when he realized, they were following him.

He started walking faster, so did they. Maybe 20 or so feet behind him, but they were walking faster then he was. When they were only about 10 feet away, he could hear them laughing and mumbling to each other, they sounded drunk. Maybe they had even come from the same party as him. And that's when he heard it, one of them said it in a clear voice, calling out to him.

"Hey faggot!"

That was when it clicked in Kurts head. The bandana was still hanging out of his back pocket, a beacon of gay that basically put a shotgun to his head.

And that's probably the point where Kurt decided to run.

They chased after him, of course. But Kurt had the advantage of being fast. If he could keep running, if he could get to a more populated place with more people, he would be safe. He thought he saw a light and ran into an alley between buildings, the group only still about ten feet behind him. He came out on the other side of the street and ran about another block. But they were gaining on him. He turned again into an alleyway and stopped.

A dead end.

He turned around but it was too late, the group was standing in the entrance and there was no way out.

Three guys, huge guys, two of them in football jackets. Of course, jocks. But... he recognized them. They were football players, but they went to Dalton. Blaine had pointed them out once, saying they were homophobes and to stay away from them. (Kurt guessed even safe-zone Dalton wasn't perfect) And the other one... He knew him pretty well. At Dalton, there were two groups that mainly didn't like each other. The Warblers and Dalton's Drama Club. The third boy was an active member of the club, who had fought Blaine for the lead in the school musical and lost to him. So great. Two homophobic jocks and one guy who had a personal vendetta against Kurts... EX-boyfriend.

If Kurt ever got out of here alive he was _SO_ going to kill Blaine.

"Hey, hey!" Jock number one laughed, "I know this kid! Doesn't he go to our school?"

"He used to," The drama kid, Kurt though his name was Ryan, said, "He was a Warbler."

"You hear that Brick?" Jock number two smirked, "A _Warbler._ Of course he's a fag!"

"Leave me alone," Maybe it was the alchohol, but Kurt suddenly found his voice and he wasn't happy about being called that word, "Leave me ALONE!"

The three burst out laughing, "Leave me alone!" One mocked, "He's such a big shot! Maybe we should teach him a lesson."

Something inside of Kurt kicked in at that point, but he couldn't remember much of what happened. He remembered screaming his lungs out, screaming so loud for help. But no help came. They came at him, hit him. He tried to run but he couldn't get away. They punched him, kicked him, laughing the entire time. It was painful and it seemed to last forever.

The last thing he remembered was staring into nothing, and feeling the pain as one of the boys carved deep into his arm with a knife.

"Make it deep," Ryan mumbled to himself, "So he'll always remember he's a faggot."

Kurt's side ached, but he was so numb he couldn't move or cry or even speak. He was so close to blacking out. _Maybe I'll die,_ he thought, _die and leave this nightmare behind me forever._

"Hey! What are you doing!" A voice called out. The three jumped up.

"Shit! Run!" They yelled, and they were gone.

"Are you okay?" The voice said. He couldn't process it, and he couldn't see anything, "Kurt? Kurt are you okay? Shit. Stay alive, I'm gonna get you to the hospital okay!"

And that's when he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Losing It

Hello patient readers, ACR again to tell you a tale.

I got a lot of... enthusiasm about Blaine from my last chapter. I'll let ya'll cool off over that one for a bit.

But don't worry, Blaine will be back in full force in a few chapters.

But anyway, I hope you enjoy today's Chapter. I sure do.

Glee and its characters (c) Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>Puck stared up at the ceiling, his jaw was rigid and his hands were clenched, but his face seemed calm. The entire scene was putting Kurt on edge.<p>

It had taken about an hour to explain the whole story to his bigger, masculine friend. It wouldn't have taken so long if Kurt hadn't started hyperventilating about every little thing, which he now understood was embarrassing. He didn't like to think about that night, but now, he was glad he had told someone. It felt like the a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. But now, that weight was on Puck. They shared the burden. But Puck hadn't said anything the entire time except for the occasional 'continue' and 'yeah' and 'its fine, keep going' when Kurt started to have troubles. And now, he was just sitting there.

Kurt had always been able to appreciate the beauty of an awkward silence (not) but right now it was just unbearable.

Finally he managed to squeak "Puck?"

He didn't reply. He just looked up at the ceiling and finally sighed, standing up.

"Are you allowed to leave your room?"

"Yeah they took out my IV so... I don't think I'm supposed to, but I can."

"Lets go get lunch then, I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Puck stood and smiled so gently it scared Kurt. He had never seen Puck look nice, and he felt his face go red.

"Y-yeah."

Puck helped him get out of the bed. As his covers slid off, he felt overly exposed. He saw Puck staring at his body and the hotness came back into his face. But Puck just looked sad. He couldn't imagine how he looked to him, pathetic probably. His arms covered in bandages and bruises.

"Do you have any other clothes?" Puck looked away from Kurt.

"Yes, in the drawer."

Kurt watched his glee-mate go and start fumbling through the hospital drawers. He had never really been close to Puck before, but they had shared their moments. Puck used to throw Kurt into trashcans, and still kind of bullied him, verbally. But they had, over the two years, become half-friends. But he had never seen Puck like this before. Not this... weird mutation of himself. He seemed confused and angry, but he was being kind. Which was a step up from most days.

Puck eventually pulled out some very comfy looking sweat-pants that Kurt had never worn in his entire life.

"Here, put these on, okay? Just so you don't look so... naked."

Kurt did as he asked, gently pulling the fabric over his bruised skin. Even the slightest things hurt. Kurt groaned, half in pain, half in the realization he wouldn't be able to wear skinny jeans for like a month.

"Do you know where my cellphone is?"

Puck looked up, "Um, yeah. Its in your pants still."

"Still?"

Puck bent over again and opened the top drawer this time. Kurt flinched when he saw what was inside. The bloody and mangled clothes from that night.

"I saw it earlier, they must have kept it here but they're ruined," Puck muttered, "But your cell phone is in the pocket still."

Puck dug through and pulled out the familiar phone, handing it to his dainty friend.

The screen has some new cracks, but Kurt was more interested in what was actually in it. He turned it on slowly and watched the screen light up. Puck watched it too, very carefully.

17 missed calls from Finn, 5 from his dad, all from that night. 3 missed calls from Mercedes, 2 from Jeff, 5 from Puck, and most importantly...

64 missed calls from Blaine. As well as a few texts from him, all saying "I'm sorry, please answer my calls."

Kurts stomach dropped inside him as he stared in shock and awe at his phone. Puck must have seen Kurts face, because he took his hand and squeezed it, smiling at him.

"You're sick. You don't need to deal with him right now. Lets just go get some food."

The two of them departed on the walk to the lunch room, Kurt mostly limping but keeping his distance from the taller boy. Finally, after he almost fell over, Puck let him lean on him as they walked, almost like a human crutch, though it obviously made them both uncomfortable.

"You can't tell anyone," Kurt whispered as they walked, "About that night."

Puck was silent for a few seconds, "I never promised to that."

"I know, but you can't. I told you, because I trust you to not tell anyone."

Puck sighed, "We'll see how I feel about it. Right now I just... I want to kill Blaine."

Kurt laughed and raised an eyebrow, "How do you think I feel?" But in his chest, his heart kinda sank.

"Listen, its a good thing. You'll live without him. You have to, and he's gonna feel like shit and he should because he's an asshole."

Kurt nodded as they arrived in the cafeteria. Not many people were there, and Kurt slid into a booth.

"I'll get you food."

"Thanks."

Puck walked away to go get food and Kurt sighed, putting his head on the table. It was cold under him and felt good, that is, until his phone started ringing.

He lifted his head and stared at where he had set it on the table. Was it Blaine? He picked it up and saw the familiar face. It wasn't Blaine.

He answered it without thinking, "Jeff?"

"Kurt!" Jeffs voice was cheerful, but quiet, "Where have you been guy?"

"I've been... busy. Whats up?"

"I just wanted to call and make sure you're okay," his voice became serious, "Blaine is at my house right now, he told me you guys broke up at the party and that you're ignoring his calls."

Kurt watched Puck from across the room carefully, thinking, "Yes, we did and yes I am."

"He feels so bad, Kurt. He wants you back, he wants to talk."

"Jeff..."

"I'm not telling you to do it," he sighed through the phone, "He told me the things he did, and he doesn't deserve you back. Just... Promise me you'll talk to him. When you're done dealing with whatever is up right now."

Kurt was thoughtful, "Tell him to stop calling me. I'll talk to him, but not now. When I call him, we can talk."

"Thank you." silence, "You sound really good."

Kurt raised a brow, "I do?"

"Yeah, you sound happier and better then the party."

Puck was coming back, "I feel better. But I have to go, Jeff. I'm with someone."

"You're _with_ someone? Who?"

Kurt went pale, and realized how that sounded, "Bye, Jeff." He hung up.

Puck approached carefully, "Who was on the phone?"

"Jeff," Kurt took the food from him, "He was calling to make sure I was fine after the breakup."

"Oh, how nice."

They ate in silence for a few seconds, Puck looking a little weird.

"Are you okay?" Kurt stared.

"I'm just wondering..." Puck put down his food and looked at Kurt, "You said that the last thing you heard before you passed out was 'Kurt are you okay?'. So... The person who saved you knew your name."

"Y-yeah." Kurt bit his lip, curious why he hadn't realized that.

"So they knew you. The real question is... Who was it?"

* * *

><p>Santana stood on a dirty sidewalk and looked up at the building in front of her. She had driven all day to get here, where no one would know her, and now it was almost six at night. In her hand she flicked the plastic fake ID she had paid a lot of money for, and now was her chance. But she was so nervous. She wanted to turn around and go home and forget this stupid idea.<p>

Instead she braced herself and walked into the bar.

It hadn't been her idea to come here. It had all started the day she and Mercedes had followed Puck to the hospital. After the confrontation and the fight, there had been a little... scene in which she had fled from. She had run out into the parking lot trying to find her black friend who had stormed out, but ended up throwing up on the side of the road. Since then, images of a bleeding and screaming Kurt had pretty much haunted her, and it took a lot to worry Santana.

Soon she began to wonder a lot of things. On of them, was what would happen if Kurt had died. It wasn't pleasant to think about, but it scarred her. When over at Brittany's house that night, she had voiced her concerns. To her surprise, Britt smiled and laughed, giving her only this answer.

"If Kurt died... I mean yeah, we'd be sad and devastated and stuff. But like, at least Kurt would have died happy, right? Having loved someone, and been loved in return."

This stuck with Santana, but the worry still remained. At some point, however, she started to wonder what would happen if she died. What would Santana leave behind? A bunch of sex and crappy relationships with guys that were just lies. And so many people that would probably be glad she was gone. And she would completely, not have ever really loved and been loved back. Not with Brittany still so oblivious to the fact she loved her.

And with that train of thought in mind, when she was texting Karofsky one night, that's when he said it, "You don't have to love Britt forever you know. Why don't you try going to a Lesbian bar?"

So he got her a fake ID, and here she was. She hadn't ever needed a fake ID, because she had never really been to a bar. Whenever she drank, she did it at parties or with friends, but never in a public place before.

As it turned out, bars looked pretty much like they did on TV. With a bunch of tables and some music playing and a bar with a bartender and everything. It was just super dark, giving the feeling of grossness Santana wasn't used to. And since it was barely six, there was barely any people there. The few people that were there, were in groups. Immediately Santana spotted a girl sitting alone at the bar, and gathered up the courage to go sit with her. _It can't hurt to try._

As she sat down next to her, the bartender (who was ironically a gay guy) came up to her and smiled.

"Hey there girl! Haven't seen you here before. Are you new to town?"

"Just passing through," She smiled devilishly at him, "I'm actually from Lima."

"Interesting," He held out his hand, "We don't get many Lima people. Since you're new, I'll have to see your ID."

She gulped and handed it to him nervously. He took it and studied it for a moment before handing it back.

"Looks good! What can I get you today?"

"Can you make Sex on a Beach?"

He just laughed, "Is the sun hot?" With that he walked away, preparing her drink.

Santana studied the girl next to her. She had short, messy black hair that may have had some streaks of another colour, but Santana couldn't tell because it was mostly hidden by the beanie she was wearing. She had beautiful dark eyes and a cute face, and was wearing skinny jeans and a baggy band T-shirt, with combat boots. Overall, she was really gorgeous.

The bartender returned, handing Santana her drink and sliding a shot glass to the girl. She sipped her cocktail quietly and the girl shot her drink, eyeing Santana.

"Are you okay there?" The girl asked, amused.

Santana turned on her, "I'm fine, why?"

"Just questioning your ability to drink, because you are so _not_ twenty one."

Santana just smiled, and then downed her drink. The short haired girl raised an eyebrow, and seemed impressed. When she was done, she set down the empty glass and held out her hand, "I'm Santana."

The girl took her hand without hesitation and kissed the top of it gently, making Santana go bright red, "I'm Mitchy."

"Oh." Was all she could choke out.

"So Santana," Mitch turned until she was facing the bar again, "How old are you, really? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen and a half."

"Hmm." She smiled knowingly, "And what brings you to a lesbian bar, two towns over?"

Santana was quiet. There was something inside her that knew this girl could be trusted, which made her want to be honest. _Why not?_ She sighed, "I just really need a drink lately."

"Can I ask why, or is it a personal secret I have to unlock?"

Santana laughed, "No. One of my friends is in the hospital. He was beaten up for being... Gay. I guess... it just kinda got to me."

Mitchy had a weird look on her face, but it faded, "I see. Its harder for us kids, ya know. The ones that decide to come out in high school." She waved over the bartender and ordered them more drinks.

Santana watched her carefully, "Did you ever get beat up?"

"No, but bad things happened."

"Now's my turn to ask. What happened?"

Mitchy looked at her, "When I was sixteen, I was raped by some guys who thought they could make me straight by having sex with me."

Santana's chest tightened, "I'm... I'm really sorry."

"Its not a huge deal," Mitchy took their drinks and gave one to Santana, "It was years ago, and I see now how it made me stronger."

Santana stared at her drink, an empty feeling gripping her, "You're so brave. So is Kurt." She wanted to cry.

Mitchy looked at her and smiled, "You aren't out, are you?" Santana shook her head, and Mitchy yelled out at the bartender, "Hey Gavin! Turn up the music would ya?" He did, and Mitchy stood up, taking Santana's arm and dragging her out to the middle of the bar. The people around them stared.

"What are you doing?"

Mitchy wrapped Santana's arms around her shoulders and held her close by her waist, "I'm dancing with a pretty girl."

The two of them started to sway, and Santana felt her face getting more red then she could even imagine.

"You don't have to be out of the closet to be brave," Mitchy stared into Santana's eyes, sending chills down her spine, "Sometimes bravery is found more in your ability to love, and to care. And the fact you're here because you care about your friend in the hospital, tells me you have a lot of capacity to love."

Santana was taken aback. She had never heard someone say those things, not to her. And the fact someone could really believe in her, was amazing and scary, "Thank you." She muttered.

They danced together for a few minutes, but were interrupted by Santana's phone ringing. Mitchy let her go as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Santana!" Kurt choked over the phone. Santana's heart fell into her stomach.

"Kurt. Whats wrong?"

"I need your help. Its Puck he just... he left and I need your help. Can you please come here?"

Santana sighed, "Yeah. I'm on my way."

"Call me when you're almost here."

She hung up and looked at Mitchy, who just smiled weakly at her.

"I.. I have to go. I'll just pay and-"

"No need," Mitchy took Santana's hand and kissed it, "I'll pay for your drinks if you do something for me."

"What?"

She dug around in her pocket and took out a pen, writing on Santana's hand. When she let go, Santana saw it was her number.

"Call me. And we can maybe go on a real date."

Santana gave Mitchy one of her most pure smiles. Then she remembered Kurt, and quickly left, leaving the perfect girl behind.

* * *

><p>Puck was in his truck, driving, not able to get the day out of his head.<p>

He had spent it with Kurt, trying to cheer him up and make him smile. But after he heard what had happened that night, he couldn't let it go. He couldn't understand people from Dalton doing this to Kurt. _He was safe there. It was the one place he could run to, and all this time they hated him. All this time they were waiting to hurt him._ Who could do this to such a beautiful person like Kurt?

After Burt and Carole and Finn had come back, he only had one thing in mind and that was to tell someone. He couldn't keep it inside anymore, and he knew what he had to do.

So he told Finn.

It took like, an hour but Finn listened. And then afterwords, they went and found Kurt to talk.

Kurt was obviously really pissed that Puck had told, but after he saw how genuinely glad Finn was to know, it seemed to fade. Puck, however, only had one thing in mind.

"We should go to the cops," Finn had said, "Tell them what happened, let them take care of it."

"No!" Kurt had said, choking.

"I agree with Kurt." Puck muttered.

They both gaped at him, "What?"

"These guys need to learn a god damned lesson." Puck looked at Finn, "They hurt Kurt so we should hurt them!"

"I don't think thats a good idea," Kurts voice was raspy.

"Yeah, dude." Finn shook his head, "The cops can take care of it."

"Dude!" Puck was angry now, "Are you stupid? Are you blind? Didn't you see what they did to him? What they carved into his arm?" Finn looked guilty, "I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing. Or run to the cops, who never did anything good for me. I'm gonna go find those guys, and make them suffer. And you should come too, Finn. You're his brother."

Finn considered it for a second, "No. No, dude. The cops can take care of it." He repeated.

Puck turned to the small boy in the bed, "Kurt," He looked at him, those soft eyes hurt and confused and it killed Puck inside, "You said one of them was a Warbler. Ryan. Whats his whole name?"

"I..." Kurt looked between Puck and Finn.

"Please Kurt. Either I take care of them, or you have to tell the police what happened."

That made up Kurts mind, "Ryan Brant." he closed his eyes, "His name is Ryan Brant."

"Ryan Brant," Puck repeated. Then he looked at them, "I'm taking care of this."

That was when he left. He had gone home to find a computer, and he had discovered a few things. Ryan Brant was on facebook, and foolishly so was his address. Now he was driving there, with a baseball bat in the back seat, ready to beat some brains in.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

He stared at it and answered, pushing it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm driving, Santana."

"No shit, but where are you going?"

He considered, "I'm going to right some wrongs."

"Look, Kurt told me whats going on. I'm going with you. Give me the address."

He sighed, "I'll text it to you."

"Good. Don't do SHIT until I get there." She hung up. Driving carefully, he texted her the address and kept going. He couldn't stop. Around him, trees passed and it was getting darker and darker. Why did Dalton have to be so far away? It was getting dark, but suddenly he was grateful for the darkness.

Eventually, he pulled in slowly up towards the house. This was it, this was where this guy lived. Inside, he saw people moving around. But he didn't do anything, he just waited. After a few minutes, a silver car pulled up behind him. He waited in the darkness for a bit, and then finally his side door opened and Santana got in, closing it.

"Lets do this." He reached for the bat, but Santana grabbed his hands. He stopped and looked up at her. In the dark, he could see her eyes glimmering.

"You don't want to do this, Noah."

He just looked at her, and then leaned back, staring into the house. He could see three guys moving around. Santana saw them too. Two of them were wearing football jackets.

"Its them. They're the once who hurt Kurt."

Santana nodded, "They are."

"I want to hurt them," Puck was trembling, "I want to kill them."

They sat in silence, Santana reached over and took his hand.

"I've known you for so long," She laughed, "You used to run around with worms, and try to scare me with them. Remember that?"

He laughed, "Yeah. Yeah I do. You would just kick me."

She stared at the dashboard, "But I knew you wouldn't actually put the worms on me."

"Oh?"

"You're a lot of things, Puck. But you aren't hateful. And you aren't going to hurt these guys."

"Its what I should do."

"Why?"

"Because they hurt Kurt. And I am supposed to protect him. I'm supposed to protect everyone! We all lie and bullshit about Finn being the leader, but he's not! He can't even stand up for himself! I'm the leader, I'm the protector. And I failed. Because of them."

Santana turned to him, "You think you're brave, but its okay to admit you're scared." She gulped, "I was told real bravery is found in your ability to love. The fact you want revenge shows enough how brave you are, but you and I both know that hurting these guys won't fix anything. You'll still be angry you didn't help Kurt. Kurt will still be hurt. This will still have happened, you can't take it back."

He sighed deeply, "What can I do?"

"You can sit here, and we can wait. Kurt already called the cops."

"Kurt..?"

"Yes, Kurt. He couldn't stand to see you get hurt or hurt yourself for him. So he called the cops and he told them what happened and they're on their way."

Puck looked at her, "When did you change? Why are you being so nice?"

She smiled, "I realized I don't have to hide behind anger and bitchy-ness to be happy. And besides Britt, you're my best friend."

He didn't say anything, he just rested his head against the steering wheel, with next to him. They waited for a long time in silence and darkness until they heard the police sirens.


	7. Chapter 7: Lets Start Over

ACR again, and I have some lovely news.

The heavy angst is over, and I'm happy to announce there will be some fluff! (at least for now)

BUT, as I'm sure you've all heard, Chord Overstreet was recently dropped from season 3 of the show. This upset me much more then it should have, but I will try not to let it affect my writing of Samcedes.

Anway, thats all... WAIT. Leave me reviews, I ADORE hearing what you guys have to say :)

Glee and its Characters (c) Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his bed for the first time in nearly a week, and it felt amazing. He sat up to see that his brothers bed was already empty, and he wondered where he was. It was only 7 though, so he couldn't have gone far.<p>

He stretched out his arms and looked at them. He was still bruised, but most of the smaller ones were yellow now, so they would be gone soon. He didn't feel bad. For the first time since it happened, he was genuinely smiling to himself and feeling good. Everything was going to be okay, right? It always got better, no matter what, that was one thing he could rely on.

Kurt stood up gently to limp to the bathroom. It had been a few days since they arrested the three guys who attacked Kurt. After a lot of talking with his family, and a lot of thinking on Kurts part, he decided not to press charges for assault. Mostly because, after all the crap he went through, the last thing Kurt wanted was a legal battle. But Kurt filed a restraining order against them, and their parents were making them write Kurt an apology letter. Whatever else happened to them, Kurt didn't know. He never wanted to see them again, quite frankly.

In the bathroom, Kurt washed his face. It was his first day home from the hospital. He wasn't allowed to leave his house, just sit around and wait to heal. He was still covered in bruises and his leg was still fractured and he still had a broken rib. He didn't want to leave, actually. He looked like crap. But at least he had his silk pajama's, so that was helpful.

He crept upstairs quietly and peeked into the kitchen. His dad was at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Finn was standing in the kitchen, leaning over the counter, eating cereal and texting. Carole, however, was busy making an elaborate breakfast.

"Good morning!" Kurt said, cheerily walking in. Burt immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at him.

"Hey! How are you?" He forced a smile.

Kurt sat down at the table, "I'm good. Nothing like sleeping in a real bed after a week of uncomfortable brick-bed."

"Amen to that," His dad continued to read the newspaper.

"Kurt, honey," His step-mom smiled at him, "I'm making you a good breakfast so you can get your strength back up."

"Thanks Carole," He felt awkward with them fussing.

"Are you sure you'll be okay today?" Burt said without looking up, "I can take another day off from work to stay with you, if you want me to."

"Dad, please," Kurt sighed, "I will be fine. You've missed enough work, and all I've been doing is sitting around watching TV."

"I guess you're right. Besides, Finn will be here to watch you."

That made his taller step-brother's head jerk up, "What? No. Today I'm hanging out with Rachel today."

"What? No, stay home and take care of your brother." Burt grumbled.

"I have barely seen Rachel all week!" Finn frowned, "Don't you know how crazy she gets?"

"Finn is right hun, that girl will become homicidal if we don't hand over Finn," Carole came around and set a plate in front of Kurt. It was stacked with hash browns, scrambled eggs, and biscuits and gravy. All of Kurts favorites. She even gave him some coffee and juice. He smiled at her.

"I don't know..." Burt eyed Kurt.

"I'll be fine, dad." Kurt took his fork and dug in, "I'll just sleep. Rachel can have Finn, he's awful company."

"Thanks!... Wait." Finn looked confused.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm off to work!" Carole gave Finn a big kiss and even kissed the top of Kurts head, "Call me if you need anything."

He nodded as she headed out the door. Burt stood up and looked at his son awkwardly.

"Well, I should get going too. Remember to take your pain medicine."

"Got it, have fun."

He grumbled goodbyes and left. The two brothers waited in silence until they heard the door shut and the cars leave.

Finn looked at him, "Are you sure you'll be okay? Because I can-"

"Stop, Finn," Kurt finished chewing, "Just go, okay? God."

"Well I just mean..." His brother voice got low, "What if Blaine comes over?"

Kurt gave a heavy sigh. He hadn't thought about that.

"I can stay."

"No... No, go see Rachel. If you avoid her again, I'll have bigger problems then Blaine!" he faked a laugh, "If he comes, I'll ignore him. Or maybe I'll call someone to come over. I promise I'll be fine."

Finn hesitated, but nodded, "Well, good. Call me, if he does come. I already want to kick his ass," He headed for the door, "Bye bro!"

"Tell Rachel hi for me!"

The door slammed shut and Kurt finished eating in lovely silence. He loved his family, but they had been making him a priority and fussing over him for about a week, and it was absolutely the most annoying thing ever. Luckily, the fight with his father seemed to go unnoticed, at least, Burt hadn't brought it up yet.

When he was done eating, he was absolutely stuffed, but he still wanted more coffee. He got up to get some, but the pot was empty. He frowned. Sighing, he walked to the living room and turned the TV on. The couch had been all made up with pillows and blankets to look like the perfect bed for an ill person. It was so ridiculous, he wondered if it was Finn's idea. It was still a nice thought, though. He laid down carefully and put his hurt foot up on a high pillow tower, turning on the TV.

He studied the list on Netflix, and finally decided on re-runs of Psych. While the song played, he checked his phone. A few new texts. One from Blaine, which he ignored. A 'get better already!' message from Santana. And a text from Puck.

**Hey, you doing okay?**

He smiled gently. Over the few days, after Kurt had rushed to call the cops after he realized what a bad idea sending Puck was, the mo-hawked boy had never left his side. He was like a loyal dog, and he was really growing on Kurt. Not even in a healthy way. He hit reply.

**I'm great! Home alone, craving a mocha, thinking a Psych marathon is in order.**

He sent it and continued watching. He enjoyed this show. And it wasn't just because Shawn was really hot.

He eventually got completely engrossed in it and before he knew it, four episodes had passed and he was situated half-upside down staring at the TV with a vacant expression on his face.

The doorbell rang.

Kurt froze.

_Blaine?_

He shot up (quickly regretting it when his leg ached) and limped to the door, grabbing a knife off the table.

As he crept closer, the doorbell rang again. Was it Blaine? What did he want? Why was he here? _What should I do?_ He grabbed the door and readied the knife. He threw the door open and pointed the knife...

At Puck.

"Jesus Christ!" Puck jumped backwards, "What the hell!"

Kurt dropped the knife, "I thought you were Blaine!"

"Well, I'm not!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I can see that."

They sat in silence.

"Sorry, I'm really on edge." Kurt murmured.

"I can see that! Can I come in? My hands are burning."

Huh?" Kurt realized Puck had coffee in his hands, "Oh! Yeah, come in."

His taller friend walked in and Kurt glanced around outside before shutting the door. He followed Puck to the living-room where he set the coffee down.

"You said you were craving a mocha, so I bought you one."

Kurt stared at him, in disbelief, "Thats so nice."

He thought he saw Puck blush, but he turned away.

"Yeah... And I just wanted to check up on you. I should probably go now..." Puck started to leave.

"Wait!" Puck stopped, "Are you doing anything today?"

"No."

"Do you want to stay?"

Was Kurt really inviting_ Puck_ to stay with him? Sure, they had been friends when Kurt was hurt. But now he was out of the hospital, would Puck care?

But Puck smiled. There was something beautiful about the way he smiled at Kurt. It wasn't a smirk, and it wasn't sarcastic. It was pure and sweet and made Puck look like a little kid. Which made Kurts heart start thumping.

"I'd love to stay."

Kurt smiled and Puck sat down where Kurt had been laying. Kurt looked awkwardly at it.

"Um, I was laying there." Kurt laughed.

"So? Lay down."

"But-"

"Lay down." He put a pillow on his lap, "Problem solved."

Kurt eyed it and laid down, gently putting his head on Puck's lap. His heart was racing.

_Is he flirting? I can't tell._

"What do you want to do?"

"Well I was watching Psych."

"Then we'll watch Psych, but I wanna talk first."

Kurt situated himself so he was looking at Puck only a few inches from his face, "About what?"

"Well, have you talked to Blaine yet?"

"I attacked you with a knife because I thought you were Blaine. Does it LOOK like I've talked to him yet?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Don't be cruel, I was just asking."

Kurt sighed and looked away, "I don't know how to deal with Blaine."

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"I don't know... I mean, I should. He was drunk so its not like he knew. But... I don't know."

Puck looked worried, "Are you going to take him back?"

"N-no. Right now I can't even think about it."

"Oh."

Kurt sat up and rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder, pointing to a particular bruise on his upper arm, "Blaine did that."

"He... he grabbed you that hard?"

"Yeah," Kurt put his head on Puck's shoulder without thinking, "I've been bullied, so I'm already not a huge fan of violence. The fact Blaine would hurt me is just..."

"Unacceptable." Puck nodded.

Kurt studied his face for a little bit, before Puck turned and looked at him.

"Puck when did you become so nice?"

He laughed, "God I've been getting that question a lot lately."

"Well its great! I'm not complaining."

"You are _so_ complaining."

"Why would I complain?" Kurt pouted.

"You like douchey Puck right? I play hard to get, I'm sarcastic, its sexy." He nudged Kurt and did a sexy eyebrow wiggle.

Kurt laughed nervously, "You are soooo full of yourself."

"Yeah, I know," He smiled and looked away, "Well, thats all I needed to ask about."

"So... what about you and Lauren?" He rested his head on Pucks lap again.

Puck rolled his eyes, "She's being a bitch, I really don't care anymore."

Kurt smiled, "I was under the impression she was always a bitch."

"Well, duh dude. But now she's making me hate her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm a free man."

"Like you were ever super faithful to begin with." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Puck went rigid under Kurts head. He sat up.

"Please don't call me unfaithful. I've come a long way since Sophomore year, and I'm really sick of hearing it." Puck looked away.

"I'm sorry... I was totally kidding."

He looked at him and threw a pillow at him, "So was I!" He laughed.

"Why you..." Kurt grabbed a pillow and shoved it on Pucks face, forcing him down and pretending to smother him. Puck went fake-limp.

"Rejoice! I've killed him." Kurt smirked, and then realized he was straddling the laid down Puck, who was still pretending he was dead, with his tongue hanging out and everything. "Puck?" He was sitting on Pucks lap. On his lap. And he could feel his...

He jumped off quickly and sat on the other side of the couch, trying to calm the fact he was now bright red.

Puck sat up, "You know I'm not dead right?"

Kurt pressed his face into his hands, "Can we just please watch TV now?"

* * *

><p>"What?" Santana stared straight ahead.<p>

"Yeah, thats the gossip," Mercedes grinned, "Artie and Brittany are sooo back together."

"I've heard that too," Quinn sipped her tea, "Not like its surprising, haven't they been hanging out all summer?"

"But is it a fact? Like, confirmed?" Santana looked anxiously at them. _This cannot be real._

"We don't know anything yet," Mercedes looked at Quinn, "But we saw them at the mall yesterday looking pretty cozy."

Santana leaned back, gave her best eye roll and crossed her arms, "Whatever." But really, her insides were burning with frustration. _She said she loved me._

They had all met at this cafe after a long day of job-hunting, all three of them. Even though Santana didn't really need money, it was weird to ask her dad for money to go on dates with_ girls_. So she figured it was a good plan. She was shocked Quinn was looking for a job, but apparently she was doing an independent woman kind of thing, since she had sworn off guys. Santana didn't think it would last, but it was fun to watch.

"Well I plan to go see Kurt today," Mercedes shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "I think I owe him a serious apology."

"Maybe just a little," Santana laughed bitterly.

Quinn smiled, "You only nearly killed him."

Mercedes slumped to the table, "I know! I feel like crap."

"But I don't think you can blame yourself," Quinn stirred her tea, "And I don't think Kurt blames you."

"I know he doesn't," Santana leaned back, "But he was scared, and so were you."

Mercedes sighed and stood up, "Well, I'll go see him. When I can get the courage to."

"Courage," Quinn laughed and stood up too, "That reminds me of Blaine."

The three of them froze. Santana stared up at them. Mercedes put her face in her hands.

"Does Blaine know?" She muttered.

"I... I never asked," Santana gulped, "I totally forgot about him."

"Should we call him?" Quinn grabbed her bag.

"No," Santana shook her head, "I know its been a bad week, but we need to trust that Kurt knows what he's doing. If he didn't tell Blaine, there's a good reason."

"You're right," Mercedes threw her coffee cup away, "Well, lets go, Quinn. See ya Santana."

"Bye guys." She watched her blonde friend and her black friend walk out of the cafe, her mind fluttering. She wondered if they were right, and Artie and Britt were really back together. And if they were, why didn't Brittany tell her? Well of course she didn't. Why would Britt purposely hurt her?

She looked at her hand. It was faded, but Mitchy's number was still written there. _I'm sick of waiting for Brittany. I'm sick of hurting myself for someone else. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be loved._

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. It rang only once before there was an answer.

"Hello?" Her voice set Santana on edge.

"Mitchy..? Its Santana. I was wondering... Do you maybe want to go out tonight?

* * *

><p>"Your parents aren't around a lot, huh?" Puck looked up at the clock and saw it was already seven.<p>

"If they want to go on a date tonight, they should. I feel like shit because I made them freak out for a week. They don't deserve that."

Kurt was sitting on the floor, resting his chin in his hands, and staring out the window. His face was gentle and frail. Puck had never really saw it, but it was so worn. It was the worried face of a thirty year old, definitely not meant for the young boy Kurt was. Puck didn't want to see him like that, but he had been through so much, and he would always go through these things.

"Kurt...?"

"Yes?"

Puck sighed from where he was sitting on the couch and looked deep into Kurts eyes, but Kurt wasn't looking at him, "Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"About just... life. And all the crap you get for being gay?"

Kurt didn't reply immediately, he just stared, "I... I am scared. All the time. But I'm less scared, then I was. And its not like I have a choice."

"It shouldn't have to be like this." Puck breathed.

"But it is," Kurt pushed himself to his feet, "No matter where you go, nothing matters. People will judge me for being gay," He turned around and his voice became shaky, "People will hate me for it."

"You're wrong." Puck looked at his feet.

"W-what?"

He stood up, "The world is changing." Kurt turned and looked at him, "New York legalized gay marriage. And its just the first of many. The world is changing and there are good people out there, and the people who have hate can, and _will_ change."

"I doubt that."

"I changed." Puck stared at him and took a step forward, "Can't you see it? I've changed."

"You... You have," Kurt took a subconscious step forward, "A lot."

"Then put your faith in me," He was a foot from Kurt now, he took his hand and gripped it, "If you can change me, you can change the world."

"Yeah," Kurt got closer, looking up at Puck. Their faces were inches away, Kurt's glowing eyes were wide and looking right at Puck's lips.

_I should kiss him. I should kiss him. I should-_

The doorbell rang, snapping Puck back into reality. He broke eye contact and took a step back, turning away, "I should get that, maybe its the pizza."

"Right," Kurts voice was trembling, but Puck didn't look at him. He walked to the door, trying to clear his mind. _Bad idea, bad fucking idea, Puck_. He opened the door.

"Puck?"

"Mercedes?" He narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't want to know. Can I come in? I need to talk to Kurt."

"Sure..." He muttered, but Mercedes pushed past him without really listening. He frowned and closed the door behind her, following her into the kitchen where Kurt was now sitting. He looked up and saw Mercedes, his eyes getting wide.

"What...?"

"Before you say anything Kurt," Mercedes let out a shuddering sigh, "I'm here to apologize. When Santana came to me and told me something was up with you, I should have trusted you to know what you were doing, but I didn't. Instead I followed Puck, and I just ran in, and before I even knew the story, I got upset. And I don't want to be that friend to you, Kurt. The one who freaks out for no reason, the one who says she hates you. I don't want to be that person. I want us to trust each other," She looked away, "And maybe I was sad, because you didn't tell me. Because Noah and Rachel knew, but I didn't. But I should have listened to you first, because maybe you had a good reason! And, and... I can't even apologize, for making you get up and hurt yourself. Because it was awful, and I wouldn't blame you if you never, ever spoke to me again. Because I don't deserve your friendship."

By now, Puck could see tears in her eyes. He stood feet from both of them, looking at each other, and he wondered what Kurt was going to say, or if he was even angry.

He didn't say anything. He just stood up and stared at her. She was looking at her feet now, and looked more vulnerable and pathetic then Puck had ever seen her. Wasn't she supposed to be the strongest of them all? And then, Kurt did something Puck didn't expect. He walked around the table and pulled Mercedes into a giant hug. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. That was the point were she lost it. She pulled him close and started sobbing.

Puck smiled. It was really beautiful. Again, another thing he had never had, or could never have. A real friendship with someone. A beautiful friendship that could outlast any fight. But then, knowing this, he felt out of place. He took one look at Kurt and left the kitchen, walking down the hall by himself, just wondering.

As he opened the door and walked out to his car, something inside of him ached. He would never really be able to be a part of Kurt's life, not this way, and not as long as he had feelings for him he was too scared of to admit to. But it wouldn't have been the first time he was too scared to let someone in. But... Maybe this time, Puck was even more scared to lose Kurt.

And that was why he needed to tell him... Or maybe just, anyone. Or maybe he could hide forever. He didn't know.

"Puck!"

He looked up and lost his train of thought, stopping. Mercedes' car was in the drive-way, with Quinn sitting in the passengers seat. She was waving him over. He sighed and walked slowly towards her, stopping by the car window.

"Hey Quinn."

"Are they making up?" She asked pleasantly, looking at the big house.

"Yeah, seems like it. It might take a while though, I'm sure Kurt will want to tell her all about what happened."

Quinn looked at him, slowly smiling, "I heard you were the one that got Kurt to call the cops and tell them what really happened."

"I did."

She reached out the window and took his hand, "I'm proud of you for stepping up like this." He didn't say anything, he just stared at their clasped hands. She continued, "Kurt needs a good friend like you."

"Are you hitting on me?" He tried to sound cocky but it kinda just sounded flat.

"Well, I'm not interested in having a boyfriend, if thats what you mean," Her voice sounded weird and morphed, "But I'm here if you... want me. If you know what I mean."

Quinn was offering sex. _Seriously? To me, the guy who already knocked her up once_. He frowned and let go of her hand, taking one look at her before turning around and walking to his car. What did this mean? He got into his car and started it, driving off without looking back.

His stomach churned. Bad things were on the horizon, this time he could feel it.


	8. Chapter 8: Desire

Hey you guys, ACR here for another thrilling Chapter.

Sorry for such a late update... I've had writers block and my computer kept deleting half my stuff, so sorry if this chapters a little sloppy.

This is mostly just a set up for the next chapter, which will definitely be the most exciting one yet!

Glee and its characters (c) Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>"Panromantic lesbian," Mitchy smiled up at the evening stars, "Thats what I'd say you are."<p>

"And that is...?" Santana eyed her carefully. She was still trying to get over the fact they were holding hands. She was holding hands, with a lesbian, on a date. Their third date, to be exact.

"It means you could date guys if you had to, maybe even like guys, but when it comes down to sex and love, it all girls." She tightened her grip when she said this, making Santana flush.

"I suppose so... But I mean, I've had sex with guys."

"Really?" Mitchy glanced at her, "Interesting. I've never gone that far to stay in the closet."

"Well..." Santana shifted nervously, "I technically didn't know I was a lesbian until this year."

"What!" Mitchy stopped walking, let go of her hand, and stared at her, "Then how do you know you even ARE a lesbian?"

"Because!" Santana became defensive, "I could have sex with a billion guys, but it won't compare to even KISSING a girl."

They continued walking in silence, both staring at the ground awkwardly and not touching anymore. They turned the corner onto Santana's street.

"So you've had sex with a girl then?" Mitchy looked at her.

"Yeah..."

"Who, can I ask?"

Santana hesitated, "Brittany."

Mitchy laughed, "Brittany? The infamous one? Your best friend?"

Santana shifted weirdly and nodded. She had, of course, talked about Britt quite a lot around Mitchy, maybe more then she should have. But she couldn't help it, she kinda missed the stupid blonde.

"Interesting, indeed. Should I feel threatened?"

Santana laughed harshly, "No. I'm sooo over her. She kinda broke my heart, you know?"

"Gotcha. First loves always do," The two of them stopped at the same place they always stopped, one house over so Santana's parents wouldn't see or get suspicious. Their eyes met, although Mitchy looked very distant.

_Is this it?_ Santana waited patiently. Mitchy's eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, and looked really stunning. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed her. Her heart thumped, but it actually just really hurt. The only thought she could register was how soft Mitchy's lips were, but besides that, it was over too quickly for anything else.

Mitchy grinned, "Well, I'll see you soon." She started to walk away.

Santana touched her lips softly and suddenly realized something, "Hey! Wait!"

Mitchy stopped, "Yeah?"

"My friend is throwing a party for the fourth of July. Do you want to go with me?"

She could practically hear her smirking as she started to walk away, "Of course I do."

Santana grinned and turned around, walking to her house, feeling triumphant.

* * *

><p>From where Finn was sitting on his chair, he could see Kurt standing in the doorway. He was wearing crimson silk pajama's that almost made his pale skin glow. His eyes were distant. Only he would know his step brother was there.<p>

"Finn? Are you even listening to me?"

He refocused on his parents in front of him, blinking his eyes, "What?"

"I said, we are really counting on you, okay?" Carole frowned at him, "Are you getting sick? You seem really spaced out."

"I'm fine." He glanced at Kurt again.

"We're going to be gone a week."

"I understand. Late honeymoon, I get it."

"Well, we need you to really seriously keep an eye on Kurt. And if ANYTHING seems wrong, call us." Burt huffed.

Finn stared at them, "I just don't understand why I need to watch Kurt. He's seventeen, he isn't a kid anymore. And he's been out of the hospital for over a week."

Burt and Carole exchanged hesitant looks before returning their gaze on him.

"We trust Kurt." Burt's face was grim.

"We just don't want to face an... episode." Carole sighed.

"Episode...?" Finn clenched his hands together in his lap. This couldn't be good.

"Kurt refused to go to therapy after what happened, and we respect his wishes," Burt leaned forward, "But you have to understand that, his physical wounds are healing, but stuff like this can really hurt a person, mentally."

"So, what? You're scared he's gonna flip out?"

"I'm _worried_ he's more scared then he seems."

"Honey," Carole sighed, "He went through a traumatic experience. He was attacked, things like that leave bad mental scars. Kurt may seem fine now, but we think maybe he's a little bit in denial about what happened. One day, its gonna hit him that he was a victim. And he's gonna have problems. And we're here to help. We barely want to leave as it is right now, but we've been planning this trip for weeks and Kurt wants us to go."

Finn's eyes trailed to the doorway. Kurt looked stunned and hurt, but he looked at Finn once before turning around and walking away. Finn stood up and looked at his parents, "I understand. But for the record, I think you're wrong about him. I think he is so much stronger then you think."

"Okay," Burt muttered. They stood up, "We need to catch our plane soon, so we should leave. You'll be fine?"

"We'll be fine," Finn looked away, "But I think Kurt went to bed already so..."

"So tell him we said goodbye," Carole smiled weakly.

He walked them to the door, kissed his mom goodbye and then shut it behind them. He leaned against the door and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. This whole month was total shit.

He stumbled downstairs to find Kurt sitting upright on his bed, looking sadly down at his hands. Finn sighed and looked at him in silence for a moment.

"Are they right?" Kurts voice was small, it half-cracked on the last word. He swallowed and turned his head, looking at Finn.

"About what?"

"Am I in denial?"

Finn sighed and sat on the edge of Kurts bed, eyeing him carefully, "I really, really don't think so."

"Oh." The small boy looked at his lap.

"Because I think you know exactly what happened to you. You just... accepted it."

"I kind of had to." Kurt kept glancing up and down, "For everyone. For Puck. So I could tell the cops and just... save him."

This caught Finn off guard. He already knew what had happened, but he didn't expect Kurt to be so sincere about it. He coughed and continued, "You got hurt, you got over it. I think our parent misunderstand that a lot."

Kurt smiled and met Finn's eyes, "Thanks for believing in me."

"Any time," Finn grinned, "So, uh, are you gonna be okay for the rest of the night?"

"I think so," he looked at the clock, it was only 7ish, "Why? Oh, right, Rachels parents are out of town too."

"Yep!"

"Have fun."

"I will," Finn smiled triumphantly, "Tonight is the night!"

"Gross." Kurt stuck out his tongue.

* * *

><p>Mercedes love making out with Sam. It was probably her favorite thing in the world. But when she thought about it... Making out was kinda a gross concept. I mean yeah, at the time its super pleasurable. But at the end of the day, you're still swapping spit. And who knows where a mouth has been? After that realization she made Sam brush his teeth and chew gum before they did it, every time.<p>

It helped a lot with the taste, too, which she wasn't complaining about.

They were doing that right now. Making out, on Mercedes bed. It was amazing and awesome.

And then, she felt Sam's hand start slipping down a little too low. She hurriedly grabbed it and pulled it back up. He tightened for a second, only a split moment, before continuing like normal.

_Uh, okay?_

They made out for a few more minutes before she felt his hand slowly moving up. She almost didn't notice it. But it got to her bra-strap... She grabbed it and pulled it down.

He went stiff. But this time, he pulled away. He leaned on his elbow and looked at the wall for a minute.

"Uh... Sam?" She poked at him. He leaped off the bed, scaring her, and walked around to the front of it.

"We've been dating for like, a month, you know?" He said, looking frustrated. It was kinda cute.

"Yeah? Why don't you sit down."

"No! We've been dating for a month and you... you just wanna make out."

Her face dropped, realization coming into her, "So what? You're pissed because I won't let you touch my boobs?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Kinda!"

She crossed her arms, "I told you, okay? You're my first boyfriend, and I'm not ready!"

"Well, how will you know if you're ready if you don't have the experience?" He argued.

She stood up and zoomed around the bed. Sam backed up like he thought she was gonna hit him, but she just opened the door.

"If we have a problem, get out."

"Wh-what?"

"I told you from the start, we do things on my terms, because I'm the one who hasn't ever had a boyfriend," She blinked furiously, trying to make the tears go away, "If you can't handle it, get out of my house." under her breath she whispered, "Get out of my life."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Mercedes looking at the floor and feeling his eyes glued to her. Finally. He, shuts the door and walks to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He breathes, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Her heart explodes in her chest.

He takes her face in his hand and cradles it, looking into her eyes, and then kisses her. But its not horny, its not even hard, its the most gentle thing in the world and it makes her entire heart melt-

"I love you." he whispers.

She freezes. Everything becomes clear. Everything becomes sharp, her eyes are wide. The silence beckons.

A second passes.

A minute.

Two minutes.

She doesn't say anything.

He opens his eyes, but he stares through her. His hands stiffen on her cheeks, and then drop to his side. He doesn't say anything. But he takes a step backwards and closes his eyes, shaking his head.

He opens the door and leaves. Mercedes just stands there for what feels like forever before she goes to her bed, crawls up, and starts to cry.

* * *

><p>Getting to Rachels house was a slow drive, and Finn was pretty much shaking with anticipation.<p>

On her front porch, he was glowing with excitement.

When Rachel answered the door and he saw her fancy-sexy-nightgown, Finn was totally exploding with joy.

Rachel leads him slowly inside, and they lay down together.

But as he's undressing her, she starts to freak out, panic.

Saying, maybe she's not ready, maybe he has an STD because he's done it before.

He tries to calm her down, but he makes it worse.

She kicks him out.

On her porch, he's frowning and depressed.

In his car, driving no where, he's getting more angry, rethinking the whole situation.

_Fuck. I hate today._

* * *

><p>Kurt was reading Vogue magazine and feeling sorry for himself.<p>

"Here I am, fabulous me," He muttered bitterly, "Can't keep a boyfriend, at least not a healthy one."

Of course, he was still trying to get over the weirdness with Puck the other week. _It almost seemed like he wanted to kiss me. But that can't be right._ Nothing weird had happened since, so it was probably just in Kurts brain. Right?

And then Blaine... He picked up his cellphone. Since the incident, Blaine had stopped calling so often, until eventually he stopped completely. And the last text he had received had been a few days ago. And it just said:

**Call me when you are ready to talk.**

Was he ready? _Will I ever be ready? _He sighed and found Blaine's name, hitting call.

It only rang once before he answered it, almost like he had been watching it.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was raspy and kinda scary sounding, but it made Kurts heart fall to pieces, and in a way, it was the most comforting thing in the world.

"Hi." He breathed. Of all the stuff to say, he just says hi.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine sounded in pain, "I am so sorry about what happened. I'm sorry I did that to you."

Memories flashed by Kurt's eyes. Blaine's drunken stare, the pain of being thrown into the wall, the lies. Tears welled up and poured down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine kept saying, "I don't expect you to ever forgive me, just please. I can't live without you. I need you so bad. Kurt, I love you."

Kurt was silent.

"I know I'm bad at being a boyfriend. You have to be patient with me. But I can't give you up..." Blaine sounded like he was crying too, "You're my everything. I want us to be together, I want us to live together. New York, remember...?"

Kurt was shaking his head, he let out a sob and heard Blaine inhale sharply on the other side. It wasn't easy. This wasn't easy. Doing everything like this, having to make a choice. Between what his heart was screaming at him, and his head was refusing. _Do what's best for you._ Pucks voice rang through Kurts mind like a bell, an angel of clarity.

"I've been in the hospital, Blaine." Kurt sobbed, rubbing his eyes and nose and everything that was dripping from his face.

"What!" Blaine half-yelled, "What? Kurt, why?"

"I was beat up. For being gay. Blaine," his voice was a whisper. "But it made me stronger. It made me realize that, I am me, and I don't need anyone or anything to be me."

"Wha- what are you saying?" Blaine was calm now. Dapper, in control. But the pain was still in his voice.

"I'm saying, I forgive you," Kurt exhaled, "But I can't be with you. No now. Not again. I need to be me right now. I need to be... separate from you."

The line went dead, sending Kurt into uncontrollable sobs. The doorbells rang, and Kurt got out of bed and ran up the stairs, despite his aching body. He needed someone to tell him it would be okay.

He swung open the door.

"Hey ma- Why are you crying?" Pucks face drained of color.

Kurt fell onto the floor, pressing his hand into his face. All he could hear was Blaine, begging for him, and his resounding NO that probably sent Blaine into absolute hell.

He felt arms around him, and Puck picked him up like a baby. He didn't say anything, he just took him inside and B-lined for the couch. He laid Kurt down, gently, like a child, and left for the Kitchen.

Kurt sobbed into a blanket, it slowly calming down into just... little cries of sadness. Puck returned with a warm glass of hot-chocolate. Kurt sipped it. It tasted like tears.

Puck pulled Kurt onto his lap, and Kurt was too exhausted to care. He rocked him gently while Kurt sipped and shook, sipped and shook.

"I used to do this for my sister," Puck smiled, "When she would have a bad dream. Until she became 'too cool' to sit on my lap."

Kurt didn't say anything and Puck just pressed his face into his hair.

"Puck, do you think love is real?" Kurts voice was almost dead, but mostly hurting. It made him frown deeper.

"Yes." Puck didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Does it always hurt?"

"Always. You just have to find someone who is worth it."

"I'm never going to find love again," Kurt stared at the ceiling, "Not like it was with Blaine."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" Kurt set his mug down and crawled off of Puck, though his legs were still on him.

"Yes. The world is full of love," Pucks eyes met Kurts. They were warm. Chocolate Brown. His heart skipped a beat.

"How do you know?" he watched Pucks lips.

"Because, I love-" He stopped himself and sighed, looking forward.

"You love...?"

"Yep, I love. I love all the time. Its called great, mind-numbing, sex with girls."

Great. The sarcasm is back. Nice Puck was gone, only frozen Puck remained. Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, walking around the couch.

"Thanks for the cocoa and the company, I'm going to bed." He walked quickly out of the room and down the stairs again. Puck followed, but said nothing. Kurt turned off all the lights and crawled into bed, breathing quietly.

He felt the covers move. Puck crawls into bed next to them. They lay there for a long moment.

"I lied," Puck muttered, "Sex isn't love. You know that, don't you."

"Yes."

"So what do you want me to say?"

"Say what you think," Kurt closed his eyes, "Say what you mean."

Puck held Kurts hand under the sheets.

"I think I love you." Pucks voice was in pain.

They sat in silence. Kurts heart may have stopped, if he wasn't so numb. Eventually, Kurt began to drift to sleep, but he felt Puck leave just before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9: Crash! Boom! Bang!

Hey friends and loyal gleeks, ACR is back with a new chapter.

The most thrilling and longest chapter yet, even.

All I have to say is, its helpful to listen to the songs as they come along in this chapter.

The songs, in order of performance, are...

-Grenade by Bruno Mars

-What Do You Want From Me by Adam Lambert

-Gravity by Sara Bareilles

-Everywhere by Michelle Branch

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of time into planning it to make it good. :)

* * *

><p><span>1:00 pm: The Hummel-Hudson House<span>

Kurt flipped awkwardly through his closet, feeling frustrated, and pulling out yet another pre-set up outfit. It was attractive, indeed, the deep violet dress shirt... But it wasn't right! He groaned and tossed it on the floor, winced, and picked it back up, shoving it back into his closet. He couldn't risk wrinkling such clothing. But nothing was right.

Across the room, his sleeping brother stirred. Kurt turned around and leaned against the wall until the huge boy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You do realize its one, right?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with him, "I've been awake for hours. And you are just barely rolling out of bed."

Finn glanced at his alarm clock and groaned deeply, shoving his face in his pillow. Kurt waited until he was done acting like an idiot.

"I was out until, like... five." Finn stood up. He was wearing sweats and a huge T-shirt. Kurt tried not to be grossed out.

"Was your night with Rachel really that... Um... Exciting?" He really wanted to avoid talking about sex. With Finn. About RACHEL.

"No," Finn opened his closet and grabbed some clothes, "We got in this giant fight about her not being ready and somehow it became an argument about Quinn and UGH!" He slammed the closet door, making Kurt jump, "She kicked me out and I was so mad I ended up driving around town all night."

"Oh. How... thrilling." Kurt bit his lip as he watched his step-brother head for the bathroom door.

"We didn't even DO it." Finn muttered, leaving the room.

Kurt was kind of glad Finn came home late. He didn't want him to know Puck had been there...

Kurt started fussing with his closet again, until he found something. He pulled it out. It was the bandana Blaine had bought him, the rainbow one. He held it in his hands. He knew Carole had tried to salvage his clothes from that night, and failed. So why did she keep this for him? It was stained with blood. His blood. He fell to his knees.

The truth was, Kurt hadn't got much sleep last night. Nightmares kept him tossing and turning, unable to stay asleep for more then an hour. He kept re-living that night, over and over. Blaine's empty eyes as he threw him into the wall. The smell of alcohol on his breath. Getting attacked in that alleyway. The pain rippled through him like it was happening again. All night he heard Blaine's voice over the phone, the begging and pleading and the pain. He heard the strain in Pucks voice in his confession. But he felt the warmth of Puck within him, like a lighthouse guiding him away from the pain.

He sat on the ground and threw the bandana. It tumbled in a ball and stopped under his bed. He looked away from it, and ran his fingers down his arm, where he could feel healing scars still on his skin. _Faggot_. It rung inside of his head. _I cause everyone pain. Mercedes, Puck, Blaine, Dad, Finn... Me._

He stood up and glanced at his closet. He wasn't going to find anything in there. And he needed to get out of this house.

As he marched up the stairs, he dialed Mercedes number on his cell-phone.

* * *

><p><span>3:00 pm: Lima City Mall<span>

Santana hoisted her purse on her shoulder and glanced around nervously. Boys passing by stared at her body in a short skirt, obvious want in their eyes. And she couldn't bring herself to care.

Her mind was elsewhere. Tonight was the party, and she hadn't seen Mitchy since she had invited her to come. In retrospect, she almost wished she hadn't. At the time, bringing Mitchy to the party to rub it in Britt's face that she had a girlfriend, seemed like a good idea. But Brittany still hung on her mind. What was she going to do?

The thought of Brittany and Artie together again made her stomach become knots. No. She had to do this, right?

Suddenly, she heard a familiar laugh. She stopped in her tracks and took her head out of the clouds, looking around for its source. She saw Kurt giggling with Mercedes in a nearby clothing store. She realized how not-confident she was being, and immediately started strutting towards them.

"Hello girls," She smiled, "What are you all doing here?"

Mercedes caught her eye, her smile dropping a bit, "Oh, hey Santana. We're just shopping for the party tonight."

"Oh cool, I'm doing the same," She turned to Kurt, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," He smiled. He didn't really care. Since Santana had stopped Puck for him, he felt like... In a way, they were closer.

She smiled and watched them continue to look through the clothes on the rack. Santana watched Kurt. She had always admired him, always tried to help him. Even if she couldn't admit it, she wished she was like Kurt. His confidence, his charisma. He was gay, and he was still so happy because he accepted himself.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to tell him she was gay. Even now, she wanted to just catch his arm and tell him, and cry into his shoulder and let him care about her. Why is it she could tell Holly Holiday and Dave Karofsky, but she couldn't even tell the only person who could really help her?

Because, she didn't want to.

What a cry for help. How weak she would seem. So she kept her mouth shut.

After a few minutes, Kurt and Mercedes both had stacks of clothes, and Santana had picked out a pair of jade High-Heel boots. The three of them marched along to the fitting room, and Kurt went first. Mercedes and Santana sat outside of the dressing room on a bench, waiting.

Mercedes sighed deeply and stared into the wall. Santana eyed her.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" She frowned at her big friend.

"Kind of. Last night was just... hectic."

"How so?" Kurt called from the room, "Did something happen with Sam?"

Santana was mildly shocked that Mercedes told Kurt about Sam, but then again, she wasn't. They were best friends, right?

"Well... Yeah." Mercedes gulped.

"What happened?" Kurts voice was muffled, probably by a shirt he was trying on.

Mercedes stood up and frowned, looking out over the clothes, "He told me he loved me."

Kurt was silent, but Santana's eyes widened, "What? Trouty mouth said_ that?_"

"Yeah, and I didn't say it back."

"Ouch!" Santana laughed. Mercedes shot her a dirty look.

"It ain't funny."

"It kinda is! Poor kid," She chuckled, "he's probably crushed."

In the dressing room, Kurt leaned against the wall, only in a long sweater, "It must have taken a lot for him to say that. He's so brave." Kurt muttered sadly.

"Yeah, he is." Mercedes sounded depressed.

_Puck is brave too,_ Kurt thought,_ and I didn't give him a reply either. He's probably in a lot of pain._

"I guess thats a part of life," Santana smiled bitterly, "Brave doesn't mean anything if they don't love you back."

* * *

><p><span>7:00 pm: Party Time<span>

Tina Changs house was fairly huge. She didn't seem like much, but she was asian, so her parents must have been pretty successful.

When Kurt and Mercedes walked up to the door, they exchanged glances of surprise before it opened, revealing a large, shiny area that must have been the foyer or something. Tina smiled at them, dressed in her usual attire, with red, white, and blue streaks in her hair.

"Welcome, guys!" She grinned.

All around the Foyer were an assortment of people standing around. Tina and Mike smiled at each other, Kurt spotted Quinn making small-talk with Artie and Brittany, and Finn sitting in a nearby chair looking awkward. As the two of them waited, more people began to show up that they recognized. Most of them were fellow un-popular kids. Members of the AV club, who Kurt was on speaking terms with after they helped them with their Madonna video. The band geeks, which helped with Glee sometimes and were close to Artie. The Drama club, which Kurt thought were kind of stuck up, but all kind of worshiped Rachel. He also spotted some kids who worked on the school newspaper, and Becky from the Cheerios, who was now smiling happily and Brittany. A few guys in football jackets showed up, probably for Mike, including Dave Karofsky, who just smiled oddly at Kurt as he walked by.

When Puck walked through the door, Kurt immediately saw him. They made split second eye-contact, before Puck looked away and walked quickly to go talk to Finn. Kurt frowned deeply. _Is he just going to ignore me now?_

Seconds later, Rachel and Sam walked in, laughing to each other about a joke. Mercedes looked longingly at her boyfriend (maybe, if they were still together) and he ignored her, while Rachel looked at Finn and felt extremely awkward.

Outside, Santana got out of the back-seat of Mitchy's car and sighed to herself, slightly irritated. Out of the passenger seat hopped a smiling blonde boy that Santana kind of recognized. Mitchy circled around the car and linked arms with the two of them.

"Who is he again?" Santana raised an eyebrow at them.

"I'm Jeff." He gave her a smile.

"He's my best friend, and he wanted to come," Mitchy nudged her, "Plus, I figure I can pretend he's my boyfriend so people don't suspect you."

Santana kind of smiled at that. It was actually a really nice thought.

The three of them entered the foyer, which was already filled with people. Mitchy glanced around and immediately smiled wide.

"Kurt!" She grinned. Jeff looked excited and the three of them bounced over to Santana's gay friend.

"Jeff! Mitchy! Hi!" Kurt grinned at them.

Santana raised a huge eyebrow. "You... know each other?"

"Jeff was a Warbler with me." Kurt widened his eyes at him, "And Mitchy was at the party..." His smiled faltered for a second. Santana eyed him, suddenly worried.

"I'm surprised you remember me," Mitch laughed, "You were pretty wasted."

The four of them laughed, and Santana saw Jeff reach into his pocket and pull out his phone. He opened it, and his smile immediately disappeared. _Weird,_ Santana thought. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but was cut off.

"Attention everyone!" It was Tina, standing on a table. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, "It looks like everyone is mostly here, so lets continue to the back-yard, okay?" She jumped off the table and lead the group down the hall. Santana forgot what she was going to say and nudged Mitchy fondly. She was glad they were here together. She hadn't even seen Brittany yet.

Almost right as she thought it, she saw Brittany ahead of her a little. And she was with Artie.

Behind her, Quinn grabbed Pucks arm and walked along beside him, "Lauren is on vacation, so she isn't here." She announced.

_Lauren_, Puck had pretty much forgot about her entirely over the summer. She hadn't called him or anything. He shrugged it off, uncaring. All he cared about was what happened last night, and how bad he felt right now. Quinn noticed how tired he looked.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No."

As the group went outside, they were surprised by the surroundings. The first thing they saw was a volleyball net set up and ready to be used. And assortment of other yard-games were also set up around it, and a small portion of the group immediately moved around to go look at them. Closer to the house was an area of tables that looked ready to be set up entirely of food. But what most of the glee club noticed, was a small stage set up in one corner and all of the tables set up around it.

As the group kept moving towards the tables, Rachel appeared next to Finn.

"Can we talk?" She said, frowning.

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay? Can't you just forgive me?"

"No! Okay, Rachel?" He stopped and stared down at her, "You can't just apologize. I wanted to give myself to you, and you freaked out! Its not my fault, okay? You totally didnt have to freak out." He turned and walked away. Rachel retreated into sadness and went to the nearest table, sitting down.

Brittany skipped up to Santana and nudged her lovingly. Santana glared at her, making Brittany look lost.

"Who's that girl you are here with?" She asked innocently.

"A girl I've been seeing." Santana kept walking, but Britt stopped in her tracks.

"What?" But she was shuffled to tables before she got to say anything else.

A majority of the rest of the group split into the four huge tables. Among the front table was Mike, Tina, Sam, and Puck. Mixed along another table was Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, and Brittany. And on the farthest table was Mitchy, Jeff, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn.

After they all settled down, Tina skipped up onto the stage and took the microphone in her hand.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the first annual Fourth of July Chang party!" She grinned, "Since most of the people here are musically talented, I have here a Karaoke machine with tons and tons of songs on it! We're going to listen to music and sing and play games and eat, and then when the sun goes down, we will light fireworks!"

The whole crowd cheered.

"Alright! Who wants to come up here and sing for us first?"

The crowd went silent. Kurt glanced at Rachel, who actually looked too upset to sing, for the first time ever.

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Come on, nobody wants to sing?"

A hand raised. Everyone looked to see Sam standing up, "I have something to say- I mean, sing."

As Sam made his way to the stage, Mercedes and Kurt glanced at each other, and she grabbed his hand tightly under the table.

A few other people, including Mike, Finn, and Puck, got up and went to the volleyball net to play. Quinn stood up and went inside.

Mitchy stood up, "I'm gonna go challenge those jocks at Volleyball!" She looked at Santana and Jeff, "Wanna come?"

Jeff shook his head, staring into his phone.

Santana frowned, "I just got my nails done, so no."

"Party pooper," Mitchy rolled her eyes and took off.

Familiar music started playing through the air, and Mercedes must have recognised it, because she grabbed Kurts hand so tightly it could fall off.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live,_

_Oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give._

_Should've known, you were trouble from the first kiss,_

_Had your eyes wide open. Why were they open?_

Mercedes swallowed the lump in her throat, trying not to cry. Did he mean what he was saying? Kurt gripped her hand.

_Gave you all I had, and you tossed it in the trash,_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did._

_To give me all your love, is all I ever asked,_

_But, what you don't understand is that I'd catch a grenade for ya._

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya._

_I'd jump in front of a train, for ya._

_You know I'd do anything for ya._

_Oh, I'd go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes I would die for ya, baby,_

_But you won't do the same._

Sam caught Mercedes eyes. He was trying not to cry, but he was pouring his all into this song, hoping she would only listen.

_Black, black, black and blue,_

_Beat me til I'm numb,_

_Tell the devil I said hey,_

_When you go back to where you're from._

_Bad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are,_

_Yeah, you smile in my face and rip the breaks out my car._

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash,_

_you tossed it in the trash, yes you did._

Jeff shuddered through a sigh and stared at Kurt, then back at his phone at the last text he had sent.

**Kurt is here.**

_To give me all your love, is all I ever asked,_

_But what you don't understand, is,_

_That I'd catch a grenade for ya._

_Throw my hand on a blade, for ya._

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya,_

_You know I'd do anything for ya,_

_Oh..._

Santana stared at Brittany, who was watching talking to Artie. She wondered if she had hurt Britt. Britt had, after all, hurt her. She glanced and Mitchy, who was pushing Puck and Finn and laughing. What could she do?

_I would go through all this pain,_

_take a bullet straight through my brain._

_Yes I would die for you baby,_

_But you won't do the same._

_If my body was on fire,_

_ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames._

_You said you loved me, you're a liar,_

_Cause you never, ever, did baby..._

Sam finished, his eyes a hollow place. But as he left the stage, he never took them off of Mercedes.

She stood up and muttered, "I have to go to the bathroom." Her voice cracked. Kurt knew she would probably cry. But he couldn't help them at this point. They had to figure it out, and they would. He, had his own problem to deal with...

"Who's next?" Tina called from the stage.

Kurt stood up with poise, and walked carefully to the stage. Puck, who was busy fighting with Mitchy about girls playing sports, stopped what he was doing, and stepped outside of the game, watching Kurt carefully. He fussed with the karaoke machine until music started to play. Kurt grabbed the mic.

_Hey, slow it down._

_What do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

_Yeah, I'm afraid._

_What do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away,_

_Oh, once upon a time, I wouldn't give a damn._

_But now, here we are,_

_So what do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

Puck inhaled the lyrics. It was like Kurt was only singing to him, and Puck knew. He could see Kurts eyes on him. What did this mean?

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out._

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down._

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe._

_Just keep coming around, hey,_

_What do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

Inside, Quinn was cutting up watermelon in the kitchen and listening to the music, when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it, gasping.

_Yeah, its plain to see,_

_That baby, you're beautiful. And theres nothing wrong with you._

_Its me, I'm the freak, but thanks for loving me,_

_Cause you're doing it perfectly._

_Yeah there might have been a time_

_When I would let you slip away,_

_I wouldn't even try,_

_Cause I think you could save my life._

Mercedes leaned against the wall of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. The music was background noise to the sound of her heart breaking. _Why does love hurt..?_ She perked up._ Love?_

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out._

_Please don't give up, I won't let you down._

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe._

_Just keep coming around,_

_Hey, what do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

_What do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

_What do you want from me?_

Brittany sat down next to Santana and stared at her, "How could you date someone else?" Her voice was the epitome of sadness.

"Because I was tired of waiting for you!" Santana hissed angrily, "And you didn't have an issue dating Artie again!"

Britt stared at her, tears filling up her eyes. She stood up, "Maybe you should have asked me instead of assuming, because I'm not. I only love you. How could you do this to me?" Brittany turned heel and walked away, Santana tried to chase her, but she stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped.

_Just don't give up on me, I won't let you down,_

_No, I won't let you down._

_And so, just don't give up, I'm working it out._

_Please don't give in, I won't let you down._

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe,_

_Just keep coming around._

_Hey, what do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

_What do you want from me? What do you want from me?_

_What do you want from me?_

Kurt looked up, and made eye contact with Blaine. His heart stopped.

_What do you want from me?_

Blaine was standing in the yard, surrounded by about three other Warblers. In front of him, Santana and Quinn were frozen. He breathed heavily, unsure what to say.

Puck saw Kurts face and was confused. He followed Kurts gaze and felt the anger and shock well up inside him at the sight of Blaine. He grabbed Finn and the both marched towards him.

Kurt saw them running at his ex-boyfriend and jumped off the stage, breaking into a run.

Finn nearly knocked Puck out of the way to keep him from strangling Blaine when they reached him.

"You weren't invited here, Blaine." Finn muttered warningly, keeping Puck behind him.

"Its an open party," Blaine said, as calmly as he could.

"You better leave before I put you in the hospital, dick." Puck growled, launching forward.

"Stop it!" Kurt grabbed Pucks arm and pulled it back as hard as he could, but just his touch made Puck stop. He looked at him.

"Look, I know none of you want to see me," Blaine looked at Kurt, "I know you love me, Kurt. Maybe we can't be together. But I have something to say, and I swear I'll leave you alone forever, after I say it."

Blaine pushed past them and jogged to the stage, standing before them. He searched for a song, and the music started playing. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily before opening them and starting to sing, never taking his eyes off of Kurt.

_Something always bring me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do,_

_I'll still feel you here, until the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch,_

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much,_

_Then to drown in your love, and not feel your rain._

Santana turned to run after Brittany, her mind spinning. And Mitchy watched her go, knowing. When Santana found Brittany, she was crying. She tried to hold her, but Brittany pushed her off. Santana stumbled backwards, the hurt boiling inside her.

_Set me free, leave me be,_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am, and I stand so tall,_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me, and all over me._

Santana turned and saw Sam walking near her. Her hurt turned to anger and she marched up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Mercedes is probably crying over you. How _dare_ you be so selfish as to say she doesn't love you, when you can't even talk to her!" His face dropped and she let him go, "You're pathetic." She stomped off.

_You loved me cause I'm fragile,_

_when I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while,_

_and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be,_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am, and I stand so tall,_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me, and all over me._

Finn stared at Rachel across the table. He wanted to just go to her. But it would only hurt his pride. She rejected him in the worst way.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see,_

_That you're everything I think I need, here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe,_

_Though I, can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing I still know if that you're keeping me,_

_Down..._

Blaine held the note, and Kurt couldn't take it anymore. His pure voice and his song choice broke Kurts heart once again, brought tears into his eyes. Next to him, Quinn squeezed his hand and felt him shudder. This was almost over.

_You're on to me, on to me,_

_And all over me..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

As the song ended, the audience cheered. It was amazing. Blaine half-smiled at them, but the tears in his eyes show how he really felt.

When he looked up at Kurt, his true love was sobbing. Kurt turned and ran into the house, passing a confused Mercedes. Quinn ran after him.

Kurt fell against the wall and slumped down, crying. Quinn grabbed him and held him in her arms, rocking him and shushing him. Then she saw his arm, and the scarred words across it, and gasped.

"I had heard what happened but..." She stroked his face and his sobbed into her. She closed her eyes, "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" He cried, "How can anyone know?"

"Its so hard, giving up your first love," Quinn smiled and pressed her face into his hair, "Sometimes I believe it's completely impossible. The biggest misconception in the entire world, is that you can't love again. Because I swear Kurt, I promise you can. Sometimes, its the right thing to do, letting them go. Better for them, maybe, but you have to think about what is best for you."

Kurt's sobs calmed down, "So... so what should I do?"

"Kurt," she breathed, "Can you ever forgive Blaine?"

"Wha- What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you two try again," She stared at the ground, "Will you ever shake the feeling that he will hurt you again?"

He heard it in her voice, "Quinn? Is that what happened to you?"

She smiled, "No. But I was in Blaine's position, once upon a time."

"How?" Kurt sniffed.

She laughed, "I got pregnant. And it wasn't Finns. You don't think I didn't crush every inch of him? But I still loved him. And I probably always will, but he can't be with me without worrying I'll hurt him again."

Kurt gulped. He didn't realize he had so much in common with his step-brother.

In his mind, he knew that she was right. He needed to stop doing this, and accept that Blaine would hurt him if they dated again, and maybe they could get past that and be friends.

Because, in reality, it was Puck now, wasn't it? Puck had healed him, saved him, been there for him every step of the way. And how many times had Puck stood up for him before the attack even happened? Maybe Blaine gave him courage, but Puck was behind him one hundred percent. And now, if Kurt didn't do something, he would lose him.

Outside, Blaine walked up to his Warbler friends, who were looking at him sympathetically. He glanced at Finn and Puck and sighed, "I'm leaving now. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No," Puck looked at Blaine, "Stay."

Finn and Blaine both stared at him.

"What?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"We have to finish this sometime," Puck looked at him, "You can't keep jumping in and out of his life with this. Try staying, talking to him. Figuring something out."

Blaine looked at him. They had some deep understanding. Blaine could see that Puck cared about Kurt, maybe even more then he should. And Puck knew Blaine loved Kurt. But unless a decision was reached, all three of them would never be able to rest.

While no one was looking, music began to play. Everyone looked up curiously, and Finn almost smiled. On stage was Rachel. She looked down at him and smiled a smile that said she loved him.

_Turn it inside out so I can see,_

_The part of you that's drifting over me._

_And when I wake, you're, you're never there._

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere._

_You're everywhere._

Finn smiled, and knew in his heart it was over. It wasn't worth fighting with her over this. He had fallen in love with her the moment he heard her sing almost two years ago. He didn't want to fight, not anymore. He loved her so much.

_Just tell me how I got this far,_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are._

_Cause every time I look, you're never there,_

_And every time I sleep you're always there._

_Cause you're everywhere to me,_

_And when I close my eyes, its you I see._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone._

_I'm not alone._

Mercedes and Sam's eyes met. And they ran at each other. He held her in his arms and shuddered into her.

"I'm done being selfish. You'll say it when you want to say it, I won't expect anything out of you. I need you here with me."

He smiled and half-laughed into him, "You're so dumb."

_I recognize the way you make me feel,_

_Its hard to think that you might not be real,_

_I sense it now, the waters getting deep,_

_I try to wash the pain away from me,_

_Away from me._

_Cause you're everywhere to me,_

_And when I close my eyes, its you I see,_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone, I'm not alone._

_I'm not alone, whoa._

_And when I touch your hand, its then I understand,_

_The beauty thats within, its now that we begin,_

_You always light my way, I hope there never comes a day,_

_No matter where I go,_

_I always feel you so._

Quinn and Kurt came out of the house. He saw Sam and Mercedes embracing nearby, and smiled to himself. He locked eyes with Blaine, who smiled a REAL smile, and just nodded. Things seemed to lift away from them. Yes, they had so much to talk about. But it could wait. Right now was time for celebration.

_Cause you're everywhere to me,_

_And when I close my eyes, its you I see,_

_You're everything I know, that makes me believe,_

_I'm not alone..._

_Cause you're everywhere to me,_

_And when I catch my breath, its you I breathe._

_You're everything I know that makes me believe..._

_I'm not alone._

_You're everything I see,_

_So tell me,_

_Do you see me?_

Rachel half-jumped off stage and ran right into Finn's arms. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He didn't know what they were doing. But right now, this was all he needed.

Darkness was closing in around the crowd, and Tina announced that it was time for fireworks.

Mike and a few others ran to get the fireworks, while Tine turned off the lanterns that were the only source of light left, falling the group into total darkness. Everyone began splitting into their individual groups, leaving a perfect time for events to take place.

Mitchy walked with Santana to the door, silently. Santana stared at her curiously.

"Santana, you're so beautiful. And amazing," She smiled, and made Santana blush, "But we need to go our separate ways now."

"What? Why?"

"Because," Mitchy shook her head, "We both know what I am. Rebound, payback. You love Brittany, don't you? All I am is in the way."

Santana was silent for a long moment, "I really liked you."

"Awh," Mitchy smirked, "You're a sweet girl. And I'm glad I got to kiss you. But, why don't you try kissing with love? Its a lot better, I promise," She laughed and touched Santana's cheek, "Bye kid." She turned, "Jeff! Lets bounce."

Jeff hesitated, and turned to Kurt, "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"For what?" The brown haired boy raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I'm the one who told Blaine you were here."

Kurt stared and then shrugged, "Its okay. You're a good friend, Jeff. And even though it hurt, I think we both needed to just... get some things off our chests."

Jeff gave him one last warm smile and then raced after Mitchy as she left.

Santana raced past them and went to her familiar blonde best friend, who just glanced at her.

"What do you want?" Brittany muttered.

"Britt," Santana breathed, "I know its going to be hard. But I love you. Mitchy is gone. She left because, she knows I love you."

Brittany looked unconvinced, so Santana took her hand.

"This is going to be a hard year. But I'm going to try. For you. If that means coming out, then I will. Because I love you and I want to be with you and I don't care what anyone else says." She felt so vulnerable, the way she only did with Brittany, "When I hurt you, I can't live with myself."

Britt embraced her friend, both of them smiling way too much.

In the main yard, Sam and Mercedes watched Finn and Rachel smooch on each other with disgust.

"They are like, eating each other," Sam laughed. Mercedes giggled with him. The sat in silence.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yes, Cedes?" He smiled.

"I love you."

Meanwhile, Puck was standing on his own when he felt a warm hand slip into his and start leading him away. He followed it willingly and curiously, until it stopped.

"Noah," Kurt breathed, "We should talk."

"I.. I know. I'm sorry for avoiding you." Puck's eyes began to adjust to the dark, and he could see the lines on Kurt's beautiful face, the urge to touch it was so strong, "I didn't know what to say. Or if you even remembered, and then you sang that song..."

"It... fit the situation."

"I know what I want from you," Puck smiled, "I want you to be happy. Even if that means you go back to Blaine. He loves you."

"Give me time, Puckerman. I just got over some trauma." Kurt laughed.

"So, what do YOU want from ME?" Puck laughed nervously, "I'll do anything. If you stay happy."

In the darkness he saw Kurt look away, and then up at him. A firework shot into the sky, illuminating their faces, and Kurt stood on his tip-toes, wrapped his arms around Puck's neck...

And kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10: Safety Net

Hello loyal Gleeks, ACR here with the final chapter.

Its been too long since I updated. This, I know. And I deeply apologize! School started and season 3 started and I fell into other fandoms (Supernatural), and before I knew it, time and this story got away from me.

A lot has changed, obviously. I no longer ship Brittana but I will do my best to write it normally.

Also, more music! The songs used in order will be:

Back to December –Taylor Swift  
>Pour me out –He is We<br>Good To You –Mariana's Trench

If you want more of my fics, feel free to check out my writing blog! (.com/)

Enjoy!

Glee and its characters © Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in his room and tapping the keys on his piano when there was a knock on his bedroom door.<p>

"Come in," he said as loud as he could. His voice was still weak. It was four in the morning, only a few hours since he had left the party. He was in a numb state, he couldn't really sleep.

"Blaine?" Jeff came in and shut the door, "Are you okay? I just kind of left earlier… I knew you'd be awake."

Blaine shifted in the stool and smiled lightly at the blonde warbler, "I'm okay. Thanks for coming to check on me."

Jeff faked a smile and sat down next to him, "What are you doing?"

"Um… I'm learning a new song."

"Can I hear it?"

Blaine looked at him, "Its… not great yet."

"I don't care."

Blaine took a deep breath and rested his hands on the keys and started playing as Jeff smiled.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me,_

_Hows life? Tell me, hows your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever._

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up, and I know why._

Blaine sniffed and a single tear dripped down his face. He almost stopped playing, but Jeff grabbed his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. He kept going.

_Because last time you saw me,_

_is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die._

_So this is me, swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying,_

_I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December every time._

_It turns out, freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I'd had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright._

_I go back to December every time…_

A picture of Kurt and Blaine still hung on the wall. It was so happy, a moment frozen in time, and a moment Blaine could never get back. The tears were coming in hot now, but they didn't feel as bad as they once were. All he knew is, these were the words he felt.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping._

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving._

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call._

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side,_

_And realized I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days._

_When fear crept into my mind,_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye._

_So this is me, swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December every time._

_It turns out, freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind,_

_I go back to December all the time._

Blaine remembered when he first saw Kurt, that cold day so many months ago, on the stairs. The first time he knew he loved him. The first time they kissed. It seemed like yesterday, but so distant. And in one night, a few drinks, he fucked it up.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right._

_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming._

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't,_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

_So this is me, swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night._

_And I go back to December every time._

_It turns out, freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time…."_

Blaine let out the last breath and let the last note play. Next to him, Jeff just smiled.

"That was beautiful, Blaine."

"Maybe," Blaine smiled despite himself.

Jeff pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his hand and grabbed Blaine's shoulder, using it to wipe the tears off of his cheeks.

"Honey, you look like shit. Let's get you in bed." He stood up and took his curly haired friend with him to the closet, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a band t-shirt, "Put this on?"

Blaine started undressing while Jeff sat down on the bed and covered his eyes like a child.

"You've seen me naked before, Jeff."

"Yes, but now you're single and I don't want to be a pervert."

"Single," Blaine groaned, pulling on the pants, "Don't remind me."

Jeff took his hands down and frowned at Blaine, "I think… you're looking at this in all the wrong ways."

"What?"

"I mean," The blonde looked away, "Maybe it seemed perfect, but it obviously was flawed. You weren't perfect, he wasn't perfect. Instead of being sad and wallowing in it, you should try to learn from it. The next chapter of your life begins as soon as you decide to move on. As soon as you can decide that, the next time you love someone, it will be so much better. And maybe with time, it can be Kurt again. Maybe not. You just have to decide to be better."

Blaine pulled on his shirt and smiled, sitting next to Jeff, "You're totally right. It just might take some time. One thing is for sure…"

"What's that?" Jeff looked at him.

"I'm never drinking again."

They laughed together and fell back into the bed.

"Will you sleep over?" Blaine's voice was weak again, "I don't… I don't want to be alone."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Noon rolled around on the fifth of July, and Santana woke up next to Brittany.<p>

She stared at her best friend and was so full of love she couldn't stand it. She wasn't sure where things were going to get better, or what was going to happen. But if she could stare at her forever, she knew everything was going to be fine.

Brittany looked to beautiful there, sleeping so peacefully. Her blonde hair was a mess and her cheeks were so pink. They looked soft. Santana reached out and stroked them, and they were. Santana smiled.

Santana remembered the song that she used to sing when Britt made her feel particularly bad. She never thought she would have to sing it again, now that Brittany was with her. She knew she belonged to her the moment they became friends. She was sorry it took so long. Santana laid back and started singing very softly, a song she may never have to sing again.

"_Wake up in the morning, it's not so bad,_

_I can taste you on my lips and it makes me sad._

_There's a part of me that just wants you back,_

_You're the one thing I want, that I never did have._

_That I never did have, oh no._

_Fill me up, steam me up,_

_Hear me shout… tip me over and pour me out._

_Pour me out, on the concrete, next to your feet,_

_Do I have to cry? How, can you hear me?_

_Oh just to be, with you._

She closed her eyes and reached under the covers, grabbing Brittany's sleeping hand.

_My gosh, this bed it feels so cold,_

_My head was led by the lies you told._

_But to this day, my heart you stole,_

_In a bind, left behind, waiting for your call._

_Fill me up, steam me up,_

_Hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out._

_Pour me out, on the concrete, next to your feet,_

_Do I have to cry? How can you hear me?_

_Oh just to be with you."_

Next to her, Brittany piped up and started singing.

"_Find me outside, sitting in the rain,_

_On the curb in pain, my heart is breaking,_

_You see me, holding onto a dream,_

_That filled me long ago, but I'm still waiting._

_I'm still holding on."_

Santana smiled at her and they both sang together.

"_Pour me out, on the concrete, next to your feet,_

_Do I have to cry? How can you hear me?_

_Oh just to be…_

_Pour me out, on the concrete, next to your feet._

_Do I have to cry? How can you hear me, can you hear me?_

_Do I have to cry? How can you hear me?_

_Oh just to be, just to be, with you._

_Oh just to be with you._

_Oh, just to be… with you."_

They finished, eyes on each other.

"Santana… Was that really how you felt?"

Santana gulped, "It was."

"You know, I never meant to make you feel like that. I hope you can forgive me."

Santana sighed, "I keep getting told that loving is a good sign of bravery. I'm brave because I love you, and I'm okay with that. And forgiving you…? I always will."

Britt frowned, "Even if I don't deserve it?"

"Especially when you don't deserve it." Santana laughed, "Because I never do, either."

Britt pulled herself up on her elbow and leaned forward, kissing Santana.

Fireworks.

It wasn't like kissing Mitchy. Instead of being concerned about the kiss, all she knew was how it made her feel. And it felt great.

"I do love you," Britt said as she pulled away, "You know that, I know that, and Lord Tubbington knows that." Brittany laughed as the cat jumped up to join them.

Santana laughed nervously and touched her nose, "And someday, I hope everyone knows it."

"Whenever you're ready." Brittany smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm guessing things with Rachel are better?" Kurt laughed into the phone at his step-brother while he microwaved his left-over pizza.<p>

"Yeah, much better I think," Finns voice flowed through, "We are still taking it slow but… I don't care. I love her."

"I'm glad," Kurt smiled and pulled the milk out of the fridge.

"I feel bad, leaving you alone for another night, especially what happened at the party yesterday," Finn sighed, "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"I am going to be fine, really. I need to catch up on some sleep anyway."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything, I'll come right over."

"I trust you, Finn." The doorbell rang, "Hey, someone's at the door so I'll let you go."

"Okay. Bye Kurt."

Kurt hung up the phone and then went to the door. He opened it and his jaw nearly dropped open.

"Um… Coach Sylvester?"

"Hey there Porcelain," The blonde cheer-leading coach looked around inside the doorway, "Are your parents home?"

"Uh, no. They're on their honeymoon. Can I help you?"

"That's positively precious. But I'm actually here for you."

"Oh…" Kurt didn't really know what to say.

"I heard about your little accident, I came to see how you were." Sue said, very seriously.

"I'm… I'm good. Much better, now." Kurt smiled, "I think it made me stronger."

"That's good." Coach Sylvester smiled, "Well I'll be leaving now." She turned.

"Wait! How did you know?" Kurt called after her.

"Shuester told me."

"No, he didn't." She stopped, "He doesn't know anything."

She was utterly silent, not looking at him.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who found me that night. You took me to the hospital." Kurt stared after her.

She turned around then, smiling, "I'll see you when school starts, Kurt."

She turned and went to her car, leaving Kurt smiling. He shut the door and under his breath muttered, "Thank you."

He went to the kitchen and ate his pizza and milk in peace before the doorbell rang again.

"WHAT NOW?" Kurt yelled despite himself. He marched to the door and threw it open.

"Hello, beautiful." Puck leaned in the doorway with his guitar strapped on his back and held out a rose.

"Oh god, you're going to be all lovey and annoying now huh?" Kurt sighed dramatically.

"Rude."

"I'm kidding." Kurt smiled and took the rose, "Come in?"

Puck grinned and came inside, following behind Kurt closely, "You know you aren't supposed to invite guys in right? What if I'm a vampire?"

"I think if you were going to suck my blood that would have happened already."

"True. Maybe I'll suck something else."

"Ha ha." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

"So… I wanted to talk to you." Puck glanced away, "About yesterday."

"Yeah…" Kurt smiled to himself at how cute Puck was when he was embarrassed.

"Are you going to forgive Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"I said," Kurt reached out and held Pucks hand, "Forgive. I'm going to forgive him. Because I won't be happy without him in my life, in some way, and you said you wanted me to be happy. I want to be the bigger person. But I'm not going to get back together with him."

Puck grinned, "Okay, I can live with that."

"Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. The kiss…"

Kurt looked down, "The kiss."

"I have something to say. Or… sing. If you want me to."

"Please do."

"Okay. It's a duet, so… join in." He stood up and pulled the guitar off of his back.

"_Everyone's around, no words are coming out,_

_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And none of this is enough, I still don't measure up,_

_And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

_And now I do, want you to know, I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do, want you to know, I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you."_

Puck played the guitar and Kurt just smiled. He loved this song. He stood up and took a deep breath before singing with him,

"_I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines,_

_Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want._

_Well I still have your letter, just got caught between,_

_Someone I just invented, who I really am, and who I've become."_

Puck joined in.

"_And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you to know, I think,_

_You'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you."_

"_You'd be good to me."_

"_Whoah…"_

"_And I'd be so good to you."_

"_Yeah…_

_I would…"_

"_And I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do, want you to know I think,_

_You'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be so good to you._

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you._

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be so good to you…"_

The music trailed off, leaving Kurt and Puck staring into each other's eyes.

"I'll be good to you," Puck muttered, "I promise. I will never drink, if you don't want me to. I won't ever lay a hand on you. Never again."

Kurt smiled, "I trust you."

"So… what do we do now…?"

"Puck, do you really… love me?"

"I think so," Puck looked scared, "Is that bad?"

"No just… it might be hard, if we are together."

"Do you… want to be together?" It was a whisper.

"I… I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt took his chin and made Puck look at him, "It's been a rough month, and you've been with me throughout it. I want you to stay with me, as long as you want. As long as you need."

"Then… yes."

"Yes?" Kurt gulped.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

Kurt grinned, "Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"Well, shit happens," Puck laughed whole-heartedly and locked eyes with Kurt. Those eyes still stunned him, "For as long as you'll take me, I'm here."

Kurt stood on his toes and kissed him.

_The End_


End file.
